


Home in Refuge

by MagneticRain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blood, Blood and Torture, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Castration, Emetophobia, Everyone Is Gay, Fear of vomit, Gen, Gore, Light Angst, M/M, Pack Family, Panic Attacks, Protective Lee Taeyong, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Top Lee Taeyong, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Torture, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: There was nothing he could about it except make this less painful for himself. He shifted into his wolf form, a sign of defeat on his side."You accepted your fate? Good boy, get the crossbo—"The leader's neck was ripped out by a blob of darkness too fast for anyone to catch their eye on. The only thing left of the hunters' leader was the blood profusely pooling out of his neck."What the fuck!"
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 96
Kudos: 381





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second work of the fandom! I hope you guys enjoy this, this is going to be a series instead of a one chaptered work. As always criticism is always helpful and please tell me if something is off since it isn't beta read, anyways please enjoy! :3

Mark has been on his own for at least a month now. He had no idea how to survive by himself, as he had been with his pack his entire life until a month ago. He didn't wanna take any chances being with regular humans, as he was afraid they'll use him to make a fine werewolf pork chops. Mark didn't trust anyone, he couldn't. When someone asks him a question keep your head down and walk faster, always pretend you know where you're going. He was on his own, but it was getting harder and harder for him each day, it was winter and the only thing to keep him warm was a torn t-shirt and jeans, his shoes had holes in them, mark didn't even have socks. The only thing he's been living on has been going through dumpsters and eating the food that humans had laid waste, drinking from water fountains or just eating the snow on the ground. 

It was humiliating for him. He was nothing but a stray mutt. He sighed knowing there was nothing he could do, he looked up and saw how dark it was already getting, Mark strayed into the woods where it was safer than being vulnerable at the hands of humans. He shivered a bit walking through the woods, the snow was already soaking him to the bone. He ignored it and continued his descent through the woods. 

He then heard a snap and then pain shot up through his leg and his entire body, Mark screeched in pain and realized he had stepped on a bear trap, he could already feel his claws and teeth grow due to the massive amounts of pain that he was in. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mark kept cursing, trying to unhinge the trap from his leg, he didn't know why it was so hard. Usually human traps like these were easy to pry off.

He heard footsteps and yelling in the distance coming towards him. He started panicking, if they saw him how he was now they wouldn't hesitate to kill him on the spot. 

Tears filled his eyes from the pain, he pried his hands between the teeth of the trap. The blood on his hands making it harder to keep a grip on the teeth. 

"Look at what we caught," One of the hunter's sneered,

Mark jerked his head up, gasping, he was too late. A group of five men wearing hunting attire surrounded him,

"He looks quite young doesn't he?"

One of them pulled out a knife, "We'll get a good price on it, they tend to like em young. Makes them more juicy," 

Mark growled and swiped at the men, "Get the fuck away from me!" 

One of them grabbed him by the hair and placed a knife against his neck, it seared and burned him. It was silver.

He howled in pain and bit the man's arm causing him to stumble back and grab at it,

"Shit, shit! I—I'm not gonna turn am I??" 

"They can only turn you if they're in their full form calm down," 

"Kill the fucker! He bit my fucking arm!"

Mark bore his fangs and stepped backwards at a intent to get away from the hunters, he could only go as far back as the chain would let him. One of them —who seemed to be the leader —came towards him, smirking and placed the knife under his chin.

When Mark tried to jerk away from the knife he grabbed hold of his hair to keep him in place. Mark was in massive amounts in pain, but he didn't dare let that show on his face. He wasn't gonna give these monsters that satisfaction.

"We can get a bigger number if he's in wolf form, it won't work if we kill it now,"

Before Mark could blink, he felt the knife sink into his stomach making him cough out blood. He snarled and bit at the man's shoulder, but he felt another knife sink into his back, he howled and swiped behind him, clawing at one of the hunters stomach.

The both of them stumbled back holding at the places Mark had injured,

"You're a strong one huh? All that silver and still haven't shifted," The leader spoke, "This one gonna be a hard one, knock him out boys,"

Mark could hardly hear, let alone think. He was losing too much blood and his leg was becoming numb from blood loss. At this point he was hoping he would just die, he hated living like this. He wondered what would happen if his family ever found out,

"Probably throw a party," Mark thought laughing to himself,

There was nothing he could about it except make this less painful for himself. He shifted into his wolf form, a sign of defeat on his side.

"You accepted your fate? Good boy, get the crossbo—"

The leader's neck was ripped out by a blob of darkness too fast for anyone to catch their eye on. The only thing left of the hunters' leader was the blood profusely pooling out of his neck.

"What the fuck!"

They all looked around them, making sure to check all sides. To find their assailant, but there was no sight of them.

One of them pointed a crossbow at Mark, he was sweating and reeked of fear, "Was this a fucking trap?! Did you bring your fucking wolf friends!?" 

He aimed it straight at his head, but before he could pull the trigger the hunter's head was gone. Blood spewed from the stump of his neck and his body fell heavy to the ground. 

His friends started screaming and had tried to run, another one started to shoot their crossbow blindly into the dark. Of course, this meant that an arrow had landed straight into Mark's shoulder. Groaning in pain, Mark didn't have the strength to keep himself up anymore, he lie there defeated. Hoping that whatever was killing the hunters'would give him a quick death. He closed his eyes waiting for it to come, but it never did. 

With the last strength he had, he opened his eyes to see all of the hunters dead. Splayed out on the forest floor, he still knew that the other attackers were there. He could smell them, there were about four of them. Watching him, seeing if he was any kind of threat towards them. Mark didn't care anymore, if they killed him they killed him, he was just so tired and wanted to sleep. His eyes feeling heavy, he closed them.

The last thing heard before darkness took him was a man's voice asking for help, "Yuta, help me carry him!" 

He woke up feeling tiny fingers poking at his sides, and voices carried along with it.

"Do you think he's dead Chenle? He hasn't woken up for a long while," 

"He's breathing so I think he's still alive,"

"What if he's a zombie?"

"That's stupid Jisung, if he was a zombie he'd be all green and groaning out brains," 

"I don't want my brain to be eaten," 

"You don't have a brain Jisung,"

"Hey!"

Mark looked over at the two boys, who squeaked when they realized that he was awake, they both looked younger than him.

"Are you a zombie?" The taller one asked, he figured that was Jisung,

The boy next to him jabbed at his side, Mark figured that was Chenle,

"Don't ask him that Jisung!" He exclaimed, "I don't want to trigger him!" 

Mark ignored their bickering and looked over the room he was staying in, it wasn't one he recognized. He tried sitting up which he realized was a bad idea, cause every nerve in his body screamed in pain.

The two boys eased him back down on the bed, "Don't do that mister, it took so long for Taeil to heal you" 

"Taeil?" He questioned, "Where am I?"

Before they could answer the door creaked open, a handsome white haired man with a platter of food came into the room.

His face was stern as he looked at the two boys, "Jisung, Chenle! Leave him alone. Go and play somewhere else!" 

The two boys grumbled, but did as they were told and filed out of the room without another word. Mark took a good look at the man's features, he certainly was beautiful. Dark eyes, a sharp jawline, and his face looked like it came out of Renaissance painting. There were no other words to describe him but beautiful.

He turned towards Mark and gave him a warm smile, "I'm sorry about those two, they weren't bothering you were they? They're rascals those kids," 

He placed the platter on Marks lap, cutting up the steak that was on there, "I"m fine," Mark said, "They were just afraid that I had become a zombie," 

He shook his head, "Those kids," he muttered smiling to himself, he finally cut the piece of steak and placed it against his lips, "Say ahhh"

Mark frowned, "I can feed myself,"

The man pouted, "Please?" 

Mark opened his mouth in defeat and let the man feed him, Mark hummed at the taste, it had been so long since he had anything decent to eat. 

"Good?" He said, hopeful

Mark nodded his head, "Delicious,"

The man smiled, his eyes seemed to glow, "I'm Taeyong by the way, I'm the designated cook here," he held his hand out for Mark to shake,

Mark didn't take it, he just stared at the hand frowning not knowing what was expected of him, so he just asked what was on his mind the entire time instead,

"Where am I?" 

Taeyong pulled back his hand, and started cutting another piece of steak, 

"Your safe," He answered,

"Not suspicious at all," 

He snapped his eyes back at him, his eyes full of the same coldness that Mark tried to perfect for a month on his own, a shiver ran down his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

"We have every reason to not trust you as you not trusting us," 

"Then why did you pick me up?"

"I didn't," He answered vaguely again, he placed the steak near Mark's mouth again, having him bite onto the delicious meat and enjoying every bite he takes.

"Then who did?" 

The door creaked open before he could answer, a man that was taller than Jisung crept into the room, he had dark brown hair and a warm smile. 

"Johnny was the one to bring you in, much to everyone's objections," He sighed,

Johnny ignored Taeyong's obvious slight coming closer towards Mark scanning at the wounds on him,

"They really got you good, even after three days you're still pretty badly wounded. You were also scwarny too. Where is your pack?"

"I don't have one," Mark mumbled, 

"Oh," Was all Johnny just said,

Every werewolf had a pack, if they didn't have one, either all of them were dead or that werewolf was outcasted. Either way, you don't tend to ask about them as it can be a sore topic, if they said they didn't have one then that was it. 

"How's the room for you? Not too bad is it?"

Mark screwed up his face, "Um, no?" 

Taeyong also looked as confused as well, "What does that have to do with anything, Johnny?" 

Johnny gave him a dumbfounded look, "Well, he is gonna be staying here, so I want him to be as comfortable as possible," 

"What?!" Both Taeyong and Mark said in shocked unison,


	2. New Thangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna help us do dishes?" He asked  
> Mark frowned and tilted his head, "Dishes?"  
> Jaemin grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the sink which was filled with glass saucers.  
> "Probably the dishes," Mark thought,  
> "Jaemin, he's our guest. We shouldn't make him do our chores," Chenle stated,  
> Haechan scoffed, "He's gotta make himself useful around here, I heard from Johnny that he's gonna be staying here awhile. Might as well give him work,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter!! :3 I didn't think I'll update this fast but I had nothing to do and I wanted to write down the idea for the chapter before I forgot, lollol. I hope you guys like it, and thank you for all the love for the first chapter I'm so thankful for your guy's love 💞

"What do you mean, he's going to be staying here?" Taeyong seethed, 

"It means exactly as I said," Johnny stated,

"T—Thank you, but I don't wanna impose," Mark cut in, "I should get going," Mark made a beeline for the door, but a grip like iron made him stop in his tracks,

He looked at the hand putting a death grip on his shoulder and at the smiling face of Johnny. These two things should not mix together.

"Please," Johnny drawled, "I insist," He scrunched his eyebrows as if trying to remember something,

"I'm sorry, but I haven't caught your name," 

Mark shrugged his hand off his shoulder, "Mark," He said, there was no use lying now, 

Johnny nodded his head as if taking the name in, "Please feel at home Mark,"

He heard a low growl come from Taeyong, "Johnny let's talk, alone," He emphasized the "alone" part, showing off his canines and glaring at Johnny. 

Johnny sighed and walked out the door Taeyong following suit, before the door shut fully. Taeyong whipped his head around, and glared at him, "Don't go anywhere!" And with that he slammed the door and Mark was once again alone. 

Mark wasn't very good at listening though, so he waited a few minutes until he felt like it was safe to go out. He silently cursed when he heard the floorboards creaked, but when no one was alerted and attacked him he continued down the hallway. 

The house seemed old and antique from what he saw, the wooden floors creaked with every step he took, the wallpaper was faded and tearing off, it seemed like no one has ever lived in this house. 

It wasn't until he was met with stairs that he heard signs of life in this so called dead house. Giggling and loud noises were coming from the room that lied below these steps, Mark had second guessed if he should interrupt what it was that was going down the steps, but his curiosity overtook him.

He hopped down the stairs with his good foot, cursing and hissing quietly everytime his bad one touched or grazed the floor. Mark didn't know why he was acting quiet, or sneaking down the steps. He just felt like it was wrong to ruin the boisterous life. 

He reached the bottom of the steps, he took a deep breathe and turned the corner to be in full view on the strangers he was seeing. The four boys went quiet as they saw him, two of the boys he recognized from earlier to be Jisung and Chenle. 

"It's the zombie!" Jisung broke the silence, 

"Jisung he isn't a zombie, he isn't saying brains!!" Chenle retorted,

The two other boys stayed silent, observing him, trying to decide if he was friend or foe,

"What's your name?" One of them questioned, he had beautiful tanned skin and had a mischievous glint in his eye,

"Mark," He answered, for some reason this felt worse than being glared at by the cold man,

"Mark," The other unknown boy said, he gave off a toothy smile and looked a lot more friendlier than anyone else, 

He jumped off the chair and held out his hand, "I'm Jaemin and that boy over there is Donghyuck, but we call him Haechan. I'm sure you've already met Chenle and Jisung, don't take the whole zombie thing seriously. They're just weird, you know?" 

Mark was taken aback by how friendly this boy was, he was never met with so much hospitality before. Mark looked at Jaemins hand who was still being held out, Taeyong did this too. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he didn't wanna seem rude, so he just poked Jaemins forefinger with his own. The boy named Haechan started laughing in the background, Chenle glared at him to shut him up, which didn't really work since he was still giggling. 

Jaemin pulled his hand back and cleared his throat, he then gotten a twinkle in his eyes as if he got the best idea in the world,

"Wanna help us do dishes?" He asked,

Mark frowned and tilted his head, "Dishes?"

Jaemin grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the sink which was filled with glass saucers.

"Probably the dishes," Mark thought,

"Jaemin, he's our guest. We shouldn't make him do our chores," Chenle stated,

Haechan scoffed, "He's gotta make himself useful around here, I heard from Johnny that he's gonna be staying here awhile. Might as well give him work," 

Haechan handed Mark one of the saucer dishes and a sponge, "Okay! Get to work," 

He just stared at the dish in confusion, What was he supposed to do? 

The lightbulb turned on in his head, he figured it would be the same way as he cleans himself right? 

He stuck his tongue out and started licking the entire dish making sure to get every inch of the saucer to make it all clean, when he was done he handed it to Jaemin who backed away in disgust. All of them had strange looks on their faces,

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Haechan exclaimed, 

"Why did you lick the plate??" Jisung asked staring at the licked clean saucer,

"I—I cleaned it, just liked you asked," Mark frowned, he didn't know what he did wrong,

He tried handing it back over to them, but Haechan slapped it away from his hand making it shatter on the floor. Mark made the mistake of stumbling and ended up stepping on the shards, he whimpered in pain and fell on his butt. 

"What was that noise!?" He recognized the voice as Taeyongs, 

He circled the corner and saw the mess that was made, when his eyes landed on him they turned furious,

"I told you to stay in your room!" He yelled,

He felt small at that moment, he didn't know why, but he felt like he had made his mother disappointed with him and Mark felt awful.

Taeyong came to observe the mess, "Did anybody get hurt?" His eyes glaring at him the whole time, 

"Only Mark did, hyung," Chenle said, pointing at Mark's feet, 

"His name should be freak instead," Haechan snickered, "This dumbass thought licking the plate was what made it clean!"

"Haechan!," Jaemin warned,

"All of you leave the kitchen, I'll handle this!" Taeyong ushered them out, turning around and sighing looking at the mess.

Mark crawled and picked himself up to sit on one of the chairs, he examined his feet and tried to pick the glass out of them.

"Ah!" Taeyong yelled, "Don't touch it you'll make it worse!" 

Taeyong finished sweeping up the glass and threw it all in the garbage. He put the broom back where it was and started digging through a drawer. 

Mark was observing him the entire time, out of mere curiosity. He never knew that werewolves like him can act so....human. 

Taeyong made a satisfied noise when he found what he was looking for, and made his way towards him, he knelt on the ground in front of him and held his hand out,

"Foot," He demanded,

Mark obediently handed out his foot, and hissed in pain when Taeyong digged the tweezers into his foot,

"That hurts!" He hissed,

"It's going to hurt more if you don't get them out," Taeyong responded,

A couple of minutes of awkward silence went by, Mark could cut the tension with his claws if he wanted to, Taeyong was too focused on getting his glass out of his foot to notice how uncomfortable he was,

"Oot," 

He blinked out of his trance, "W—What?"

"Your other foot, I got all the glass out of this one,"

"O—Oh,"

He had thought Taeyong didn't like him due to the past day of how he treated him, but the way he was careful about touching his bad foot and how he was massaging the pain out of the places where he got the glass from, makes him think otherwise,

So," Taeyong started, "You licked a plate?" 

Mark blinked at him, "I cleaned it like they asked,"

"By licking it??" Taeyong said aghast,

"Yeah?" Mark was more confused, "How else was I supposed to clean it?"

Taeyong eyes was filled with horror and he shook his head. 

"By any chance, was the pack that you were apart of, more animalistic?"

Mark stayed silent for a moment, then nodded his head in confirmation making Taeyong sigh and rub his temples,

"Johnny what were you thinking?" He mumbled to himself,

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, no you didn't," He reassured,

Taeyong stood up and went into one the cabinets to grab bandage, he kneeled down to place it on Mark's foot, and with a pat it was all done. Mark didn't even realize how long the time went, it seemed to go by fast even with how awkward it was,

Taeyong leaned against the kitchen counter, "Me and Johnny talked, we had come to an understanding that you're going to stay here,"

"I don't want to impose,"

Taeyong ignored him and went on talking, "How many people were after you that night?"

"Five people, why?" 

They only killed four," 

Marks eyes widened, one of them got away. He clenched his fists to the point his knuckles turned white, 

"They're going to come back with more hunters, and since they know what you look like in both human and wolf form, it's safer for you to lay low," Taeyong was twirling his hair as he was telling him this as if he was talking about the weather,

"Isn't that more reason for me to leave? I'm only going to put you guys in more danger," Mark reasoned,

"That's what I said too, but Johnny is nice and as it turns out so am I. We didn't want to leave someone as young as you on your own to the hunters," He sighed, 

He looked Mark up and down, "It's a wonder that you survived this long in human form, you can't even clean dishes!" 

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter, you're going to be staying here. For how long? We don't know, those hunters are pushy bastards,"

Taeyong saw Marks worried expression, and patted his head, "Don't worry, we'll also teach you how to defend yourself, from what Yuta told me, you fought like a wet noodle," 

Taeyong walked over towards the stairs, and turned towards him one last time, "Make yourself at home, but if you slip up even once I'll rip your throat out myself," 

Then he was gone and left Mark to his own troubled thought, 

"I guess I'm stuck here," Mark thought,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ever want to talk to me my Twitter is @Fulltaeil and my curious cat is babymarklee, I'll love for you guys to talk to me if you want!!!


	3. Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all turned towards the source and saw a man covered in blood,   
> "Yuta!" Johnny snarled, "Where the fuck were you?"   
> "Who's blood is that? It's not yours is it!?" Taeyong questioned,  
> "I'll answer your questions later, but I have to show you all something first,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you for loving this fic so much!! All your comments and kudos really help me keep going, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or if the information came out quickly 😩 also, there's gonna be gore in this chapter and blood, and cannibalism? I don't know if it's called that, but be warned. I don't want anyone triggered.

Mark woke up with a startle, he jumped awake just to find Jisung and Chenle laying on top of him. They both gave him a apologetic smile, 

"Did we scare you? We're sorry," Jisung pouted, 

Chenle nodded his head in agreement with Jisung, "Taeyong hyung told us to wake you," 

Mark sighed and turned into his human form, and patted their heads, "It's alright, just wake me up a little gentler next time, kay?" 

"Okay!"

They both bounced out of the room while leaving Mark time to wake up, he's only been here two days. A lot and nothing happened at the same time, he learned yesterday that dishwasher detergent wasn't a acceptable beverage. He would never forget Taeyong grabbing him and forcing him to drink a very spicy and minty taste that he called mouthwash, while putting something in his mouth to brush away "The bad stuff" Taeyong called it. He shivered, wanting to put that memory far back into his mind.

He put on the clothes that Johnny had given him, they were a bit big on him, but they smelt good and Johnny had told him that they would go clothes shopping for him in the weeks to come. He took a big whiff of the shirt that he put on and a warm calm sensation washed over him, even though he had barely talked to Johnny in the last two days, Mark knew that he was a very kind person. 

Smiling to himself, he went down the hall and descended the stairs into the kitchen where everyone was huddled around the table bagging various meat items,

Mark frowned, "What's going on?"

Haechan looked up from where he was packing a cooler full of soda, "We're getting ready for a barbeque!" 

Mark went to the table looking at the various meat that was showcased before him, he picked up one and sniffed it. Before he could chomp on it, Taeyong grabbed it out of his hands and flicked his forehead,

"Ow!" 

"Don't eat our dinner!" He scolded, "It tastes better cooked anyways,"

"He drank dishwasher soap, I don't think he cares hyung," Jaemin said,

Johnny came into the kitchen wearing a black apron and pink flip flops, 

"I told the other four to hurry their asses here, I dont want them to miss the cookout. I also contacted Kun who told me that Jungwoo, Renjun, and Jeno was happily mooching off of them," 

He picked up the cooler with ease even though it was filled to the brim. Jaemin told him that Johnny was the strongest one here, which he believed since he oozed raw strength, but it still surprised him every time he saw it.

"Taeil hyung and the others must be so tired, I don't want them to overexert themselves," Haechan pouted, 

Mark heard their names in passing, but yet had a chance to meet them, he saw Doyoung yesterday night who was mumbling about how kids can't even get 2 + 2 or something, he wanted to say hi but he just stomped away to his room. Mark told Jaemin about it and he told him that Doyoung was a professor at one of the big colleges downtown. He proceeded to tell him about the others occupations as well, Taeil was a veterinarian which is how he was patched up that night, Jaehyun was a college student who was always swamped with school work, and Yuta was always scouting out, always checking for potential threats. It was how he found out that the fifth hunter was alive. 

Now they we were going to the second house where the rest of the pack resided,

"Why can't they come here, instead?" Mark asked,

"They have a better grill!" Johnny beamed,

"And Taeyong hyung is gonna scold Jungwoo, Renjun, and Jeno for being gone without checking up for so long!" Haechan excitedly bounced,

In the two days that Mark knew Haechan, he found out that the boy loved seeing people other than him get into trouble. He took pictures of Taeyong drowning him in that horrible liquid after he drink the detergent.

Johnny looked at the watch on his wrist and announced, "Okay kids! Let's make our way out!" 

Before Mark walked out he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to Taeyong looking at his foot, "Are you okay to walk? The other house is quite a bit aways," 

Mark heart skipped a beat, "Yeah, I'm fine! I just needed some good food in my system!" 

Taeyong didn't seem to believe him, but he nodded his head and went on his way, Mark following after him. 

It seemed like forever until we made it to the second house. Mark took a look at it, the house looked just as abandoned and rundown as the other house did.

Mark didn't hear much about the other side of the pack, just that they were positioned in a way so that they wouldn't be attacked from behind. It also covered most of their territory so they could rendezvous at one of the houses if need be. 

Jaemin didn't bother knocking on the door or ringing it, he burst inside with a loud and boisterous, "Hello!!"

A big rumble went through the house, the next thing Mark knew they were bombarded with people coming down the stairs and grabbing the food from their hands as well as the cooler. All of them yelling out "Hello" and "Thank yous" it was an overwhelming experience for Mark, since the past month had been quiet for him. Not calming, but quiet. It was a new thing for him. 

A man came down the stairs, he had a kind face and a gentle smile, his voice was equally as soft, "Where are the others?" He had asked,

Taeyong put his hands on his hips, "They're busy as always, but they'll come. They always do,"

He nodded his head and looked at Mark, he held his hand out, "You must be Mark, Johnny told me of you. I'm Kun, the leader of this house, are you adjusting well?" 

Why does everyone keep holding their hand out? Before he could answer Taeyong grabbed his hand and latched it onto Kun's and gently shook both of our hands,

"He's like a baby, he never really spent his time in human form, right now we're teaching him not to eat anything that seems edible," Johnny explained,

"He drank dishwasher soap!" Haechan pipes in, 

A chuckle ran through Kun's body, "He sorta reminds me of Hendery," 

A boy came into the foyer, he was tiny and had a young looking face, he looked Mark up and down, "You must be plate licking boy," He said, "I'm Renjun, nice to meet you," 

"N—Nice to meet you," Mark stuttered, it seemed word gets around fast, he wouldn't be surprised if Haechan was the one to tell everyone,

Taeyong glowered at the boy, "You, Jungwoo, and Jeno are in trouble!" He declared, "If it wasn't for Kun letting us know where you were, we would have searched the entire country for you three!" 

Renjun looked down at his shoes and said in a tiny voice, "Sorry hyung," 

Taeyong sighed, "I'll get on to all of you later, let's have some fun, okay?" 

Everyone except for him, Taeyong, and Kun started jumping from excitement. They all charged into the kitchen where all the ruckus was coming from. 

Taeyong smiled at him, he felt his heart skip again, he wondered why it did that, "Let's go help with the cooking," He suggested,

When we piled into the kitchen everyone was in a different station doing different things, it was both chaotic and organized at the same time. Chaotic in the way that everyone was throwing food at each other and organized in the way that they were getting stuff done.

Kun leaned to talk in his ear, "Why don't you go help Yangyang and Renjun cut vegetables," 

He knew who Renjun was, so he just followed the path where the tiny boy was, when he found him. Him and the boy named Yangyang were gobbling up some of the lettuce and making funny noises with their mouth full. They stopped when they saw Mark, and swallowed the remains,

"Kun asked me to help you," He shuffled his feet, for some reason he felt shy. I guess the fact when you don't act the way you're supposed to makes you self conscious, 

"Sure, bro!" Yangyang said, "Cut up the carrots, for us!"

Mark grabbed the knife and slammed it down on the carrot cutting it in two as well as shattering the knife. The entire room went silent and all eyes went on him.

Taeyong came up behind him and directed him outside, "Mark why don't you settle the table? We're about to cook anyways," 

Mark nodded his head and grabbed the utensils he needed, shuffling towards his station and away from everyone.

So, your last pack stayed as wolves most of the time?" Was the first thing he was asked when everyone starting sitting at the table, which was one long bench,

"Y—Yeah," Mark said caught off guard, 

"Ohhhh!" He said amazed,

"You should introduce yourself first Hendery," another boy said,

He turned towards Mark, "I'm Xiaojun and that guy is Hendery, the tall giggly one is Yukhei, but we call him Lucas. You already met Yangyang and Kun,"

"Hello," Was all he could say to the rambling of words, he wasn't used to all of this,

"What about us!?" A man with pretty piercings in his ears came over to sit down, a tall skinny man following suit,

"Oh," Xiaojun said, "That's Ten and Sicheng, but we call him Winwin,"

Winwin made a peace sign as Ten argued with Hendery about seconds even though we haven't been served yet,

He was just observing everyone and the relationships that was taking place, Mark was content with just watching everyone. It's not like he's going to be here long anyways,

"Why did you drink dishwasher soap?" Yangyang asked curiosity laced in his eyes and posture,

Mark shrugged, "It smelled good, so I thought it tasted good too," 

"Did it?" Renjun said three persons away, he would be surprised that he heard, but since they're werewolves it came with super hearing,

"Sort of," He mumbled playing with nothing on his plate, 

Yangyang's eyes widened and a huge smile went across his face, 

"Don't you dare!" Kun cut in, hearing the conversation that was going on between them, 

Yangyang rolled his eyes and huffed, "He's no fun," He grumbled, 

Everyone was situated at the table except for Johnny who was cooking the food, and the four family members that was still missing.

Lucas sniffed the air, "That smells really good, I can't wait to eat," 

As soon as he said that Johnny came through with several platters of food and placed on the table for everyone to have. Almost everyone, including Mark, squealed with joy seeing all of the delicious food in front of them,

"Enjoy!" 

"You guys aren't gonna eat without us right?" Three people came out onto the back deck and joined the table to dig into the food, Mark recognized them from everyone talking about them and from the almost meet ups he had with them. 

"You planned to come right when the food was done, so you didn't have to do chores right?!" Taeyong scolded,

Doyoung laughed and eat a mouthful of food before speaking, "Maybe," 

Johnny sat down with a frown on his face, "Yuta didn't come with you?"

"We haven't seen him," He recognized Taeil since he still had a white lab coat on,

"That's weird," Taeyong twisted his hair with his thumb and fore finger, "He never misses out on the barbeques,

"He's probably fine," Haechan said, he moved from his original spot and sat down next to Taeil, hanging off his arm, "You know how serious Yuta can be in his scouting, he's just double checking something before he comes,"

"Maybe," Taeyong worried

Johnny leaned over to kiss Taeyong's cheek, "Don't worry, Haechan is usually right, okay?"

"Okay," Taeyong promised,

It was already dusk and Mark had learned about how the pack works, Johnny and Taeyong were the main leaders of the pack that watched over the entrance of their territory with Kun being basically second in command who was placed at the end just in case someone attacked from behind. Everything in between was their territory that they all had reign over. Mark figured that they were the head of the pack, they all seemed to take on a caring role towards everyone here, it sorta made him jealous.

He looked over at Taeil who was still happily eating,   
"Taeil hyung," Mark started, "Thank you for healing me," 

He gave me a kind smile, "No worries, it's my job anyways. Make sure to take it easy, okay?" 

Mark nodded.

"We should clean up," Kun suggested,

"Now?!" Jisung and Chenle whined, Jeno who he had introduced himself during the loud dinner had already gotten up to clean up his mess, 

"Yes now," Kun sternly stated,

Taeyong got up and looked around him and far out into the woods, "Yuta hasn't come at all, has anyone heard from him?"

Everyone shook their heads, and looked at their phones, 

"He hasn't even seen my message," Johnny said, worry laced in his voice,

"Call him," Taeyong demanded,

Johnny nodded and put the phone up to his ear, a few moments went by and a low growl emitted from Johnny,

"He's not answering that bastard!" 

"Guys," A voice from behind us called,

We all turned towards the source and saw a man covered in blood, 

"Yuta!" Johnny snarled, "Where the fuck were you?" 

"Who's blood is that? It's not yours is it!?" Taeyong questioned,

"I'll answer your questions later, but I have to show you all something first,"

"What?" Kun asked,

"It's better if I show you,"

Taeyong nodded his head, "Ten do you mind watching everyone?"

"No," Yuta cut in, "It's best if everyone sees it,"

Mark looked at everyone and saw the same look that he has, scared confusion, but we all followed Yuta deep into the forest to see what he had to show us.  
We all smelt it before we saw it, rotted flesh that's been here for at least a day. When we came to see the bodies, it wasn't what we were expecting.

"T—Those are human bodies," Jisung shook, his eyes wide with shock,

"What the fuck," Johnny mumbled, "How did they get here?"

"Ever since I heard that the fifth hunter was alive, I kept tabs on him, watched him. He tried to get people to side with him to go on a witch hunt for werewolves, but he had to have a reason, since most of us laid low and kept away from humans. These people were missing since two days ago," 

Upon closer inspection Taeyong saw teeth and claw marks on the victims bodies, their insides hanging out of them with parts of it chewed up, their arms and legs ripped apart and thrown all over the forest floor. Their faces unrecognizable from the maggots and how gnawed off it was, their blood was already turning black and their skin was rotting off despite the cold weather. 

Taeyong gulped and cleared his throat, "The blood," He mentioned, "Where—"

"The dogs were still eating at the bodies, I had no choice but to kill them," He explained,

"They murdered people for their own greed," Taeil sighed, Mark swore he looked ancient for one moment. Haechan rested his head on his shoulder, in attempt to comfort the veterinarian.

"This is fucked up," Lucas said horror filling his eyes, "Even we aren't that heartless, why? Why would they do such a horrible thing?" Tears filled his eyes and he started to sniffle, Kun ran over to comfort him, whispering to him. 

Mark didn't deserve to cry or be comforted, this was his fault. If he hadn't been stupid and got into that bear trap they wouldn't be in this situation, he wouldn't have put everyone in danger. 

A hand took him out of his trance. Both Taeyong and Johnny had a hand on each of his shoulders, then Johnny's big hand started patting his head. Mark didn't know what to do with the sentiment, he just stayed silent and took the comfort.

"We need to bury them," Johnny said,

"They'll find them and trace them back to us," Yuta said,

"What are we supposed to do then?" Winwin asked,

"We have to eat them," Mark answered,

"Bro, what?" Jaemin said in disgust,

Mark shrugged, "It's my fault that this happened, and it's my first time eating humans so it's okay,"  
They all stared at him in astonished horror, no one said a word. They were all speechless,

"Well, That's that!" Yuta clapped his hands, "We have no other way, of disposing the bodies without them finding us, and it's easier to burn bones than an entire body without them finding us. Does anyone else have any suggestions?" 

Everyone was silent,

"Good!" Yuta clapped Mark on the shoulder, "Go get your meal, buddy!" He flashed him a smile,

"Let's go home everyone, I'm sure you don't want to see this, come on!"

"I'll stay," Taeyong chimed in,

"So, will I," Johnny said, "We'll keep watch so that he isn't attacked,

Yuta nodded his head, " I'll keep watch of the others, also Mark, it was nice meeting you," 

They all headed their way and it was just the three of them, 

"Mark," Taeyong said, he glanced at the bodies and grimaced, "Are you sure you want to do this, they're four bodies and we can always find another way to dispose—"

"It's fine," Mark interrupted, "I don't want to feel useless anymore and this is the least I can do,"

With that he turned into wolf form and started to devour the bodies one by one, leaving nothing behind.

It was past morning when he had gotten done eating up the last body, he felt like he was going to puke, but he forced himself to keep the food down. He was so tired and felt heavy so he just laid down, with no intention of getting up. He then felt weightless, it took him a minute to realize that Johnny was carrying him home. He heard snippets of his and Taeyongs conversation,

"We'll buy him new clothes today, ones that'll fit him, he looks like a cute kid with what he wears now," Johnny said,

He heard a noise coming from Taeyong which could be no other than an agreement.

Mark decided it was time to sleep, the last thing on his mind before the dream god took him was the feeling of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too rushed for you guys! I tried to fit everyone without it feeling too rushed and cramped. criticism is always welcomed to help with my writing and if you want to talk to me, my Twitter is @Fulltaeil and my curious cat is babymarklee. Bye bye!


	4. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong saw his attempt and laughed, it was a heavenly sound, "We're both men, it's alright. I'm getting undressed too, it'll be easier that way,"  
> As soon as he said it, he took everything off, his shirt, pants, even his underwear wasn't spared any mercy from him.   
> Mark tried to look away, trying to show him some respect, but Taeyong grabbed his chin and tugged it so Mark was looking at him, "Let's get cleaned up shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support everyone! This chapter is a little easier than the other ones so far, so I hope you enjoy it!

Mark had a dream of the past, his pack was a hard one to live in, especially since he was the smallest and the weakest of it. A runt you can say, he didn't have the strength like his father did, nor did he have claws like his mother. Where he lacked, he showcased well in other parts, he never gave mercy towards his prey, torturing them, laughing at their pain, he doesn't remember a time where he wasn't covered in blood. Even though he was the best killer it was never enough, Mark was never enough. 

He jolted awake, a bitter taste in his mouth just like the dream he had, he was still in his wolf form. He looked towards the door and found his vision blocked by a tuft of white hair. 

Taeyong was sleeping peacefully, leaning his head on Mark's paw. He tried to move it without waking the other, but he guessed Taeyong was a light sleeper since just a little nudge was enough to wake him up. 

He rubbed at his eyes, and gave Mark a sleepy smile,   
"You're awake already? I hope I didn't disturb you,"  
Mark's heart did that weird thing again where it skipped a beat, he was probably dying.

Mark shook his head as an answer towards Taeyong's concern, he then changed back to his human form, which was a bad idea since his human form couldn't hold all the food he had earlier. As a result, he vomited all over the place, on the bed, the floor, himself and Taeyong,

He was mortified, "O—Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up!" 

Mark couldn't hold back the tears from his eyes, a little bit of embarrassment, shame, and a lot from the fact that he promised to eat up everything, yet here they are. On his pillow, the floor, and Taeyong, the human remains seemed to be laughing and mocking him for throwing them back up. 

He had realized that Taeyong disappeared from the room,

"He must be disgusted by me," 

This was probably the end of how much Taeyong and the others could take. He didn't know how to do regular chores, his impulse makes him eat random things, on top of that, eating human corpses and throwing them up on someone kind enough to let you stay. 

Mark figured he should leave first before they kicked him out, he already hurt his pride he didn't need to feel more shame.

Still feeling nauseous he walked in a hunched position with a hand over his stomach. A weak attempt to keep the food in his belly. He stopped every second feeling his face turn green, he felt defeated. He collapsed on his knees and lightly sobbed, he felt so pathetic, he was pathetic. 

The door opened again, except this time it was Johnny, Yuta, and along with Taeyong entering the room. They all had cleaning utensils, sponge's, bleach, and rubber gloves to complete the set,

"Holy, fuck!" Yuta gasped, "This all came out of you!?"

Johnny smacked him upside the head, "Shut up, dip shit,"

He felt a warm hand on his arm, "Mark, I've grabbed some new clothes for you, let's go take a shower," Taeyong eyes were gentle and warm, 

He nodded his head and followed Taeyong into the bathroom.

He felt like a baby. Once they entered the bathroom Taeyong was taking off all his clothes for him as well as comforting him like a mother would. He didn't hate it, but at the same time he wasn't used to this feeling at all.

The feeling of redness in his face came in once he realized that he was naked in front Taeyong. He tried to cover himself, but it was no use. 

Taeyong saw his attempt and laughed, it was a heavenly sound, "We're both men, it's alright. I'm getting undressed too, it'll be easier that way,"  
As soon as he said it, he took everything off, his shirt, pants, even his underwear wasn't spared any mercy from him. 

Mark tried to look away, trying to show him some respect, but Taeyong grabbed his chin and tugged it so Mark was looking at him, "Let's get cleaned up shall we?"

"Y—Yeah," He didn't know why he felt so nervous, Mark just felt giddy and he felt like he was doing something wrong,

He brushed it aside and went into the shower where Taeyong started the warm water. Mark didn't even notice the door opening again until he heard Johnny's voice from beside them,

"You got room for one more?" He asked,

"Did you clean up the vomit?" Taeyong cocked an eyebrow, 

Johnny shrugged, "The rest has it handled don't worry," 

He started undressing and mark sucked in his breath. Both Taeyong and Johnny had very beautiful bodies. Taeyong's skinny and lithe, and Johnny's muscled and strong, Mark could feel his face flare up again. He decided to just keep focusing on bathing himself, and try not to look at their bodies. 

He felt a finger go down his spine, making his entire body shiver from the foreign touch. He turned around to see Taeyong's and Johnny's curiously worried faces,

"All those scars," Johnny frowned, "Where did you get them?"

He grimaced from the memory of all those times he was tortured from his own pack. 

He must've been silent for a bit longer than expected since Taeyong spoke up, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," 

He nodded his head and frowned. Mark never really took a human shower before, so he wasn't sure of what to do,

"Uhm, are we done?"

Johnny sighed, "Here, let me help,"

He grabbed a black container saying "Shampoo" on the front and dumped some into his hands, 

"You start with the shampoo first, you have to get it all over your hair,"

He started massaging Marks scalp with his fingers. It felt really good, so he closed his eyes and made a humming noise. 

He heard Taeyong speak up from wear he's at, "Johnny's really good at massages," 

He could hear the bottle being squirted, so he figured that Taeyong was doing the same thing that Johnny was doing to him now,

"Okay! Let's rinse," 

He felt the soap run out of his hair. He felt instantly refreshed and clean. He opened his eyes only to feel a stinging pain,

"Ah!" He rubbed at his eyes trying to get rid of the stinging pain, 

Johnny started blowing on his eyes and put some water in them, "How does that feel?" 

"Better," Mark sighed,

"Come here, baby," Taeyong said, he had a white substance in his hand,

"This is conditioner, it makes your hair all nice and smooth,"

"Soft too!" Johnny chimed in,

Johnny was behind him while Taeyong was in front lathering up his hair in conditioner. Mark felt something rub against his body, he felt a tingling sensation from the rougher foreign touch,

"I'm washing your body, it must smell from the vomit," Johnny answered,

For some reason this felt weird for Mark, too intimate. They were just washing his body, but it felt something more. It was probably just him since he wasn't used to this much contact before, and he was probably reading too much into it as well. They were just bathing him, just like a parent bathes their child. The thought put a pout onto his face, why did he feel disappointed? Was he expecting something more from these two?

"Let's rinse!"

He blinked out of his trance, "Rinse?"

They both laughed, 

"Come on baby," Taeyong smiled,

He put Marks head under the warm water, running his fingers his hair making sure all the conditioner came out of his black hair,

"You look better already," Johnny beamed,

They came out of the shower and dried off, Taeyong drying off Mark's body while Johnny does his hair. Mark felt clean and happy, is this what it felt like to be doted on? He hopes it never goes away, he loves the feeling too much.

Johnny handed him some folded clothes, "I bought these for you, they may be too big, but it's better than nothing,"

He put them on and looked into the mirror, they were a regular black shirt and blue jeans, but they suited him so much. Words could not describe how happy he was,

"Thank you," Was all he could say,

"No problem," Johnny patted his head,

"Because of you those hunters are off our back," Taeyong cradled his face, "I'm sorry, that I didn't trust you,"

Mark shook his head, "I vomited it all up though,"

"You did more than enough," Johnny stated, "Thank you,"

Then they both did something that surprised more than anything else that happened to him in his life,  
They both bent down to kiss his cheeks. It was warm and chaste, but they still did it. Mark rested his hands on them and stared at them wide eyed,

"Come sleep in our bed with us," Johnny said,

Mark shook his head, "No, no!! It's okay, I'm fine where I'm at now!" 

"It smells like human flesh and shit, and your bed is ruined with the vomit," Johnny retorted,

"Our bed is big enough, Mark," Taeyong said, 

Mark thought for a little bit, then surrendered, "Okay, if you don't mind,"

They both beamed at him,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter didn't seem like much, tbh I'm making the plot up as I go, the other chapters may just be their daily lives and Mark getting to know them all, until I can find a way to forward the plot. Unless I find a way to advance the plot before writing the other chapters 😅
> 
> I'm really sorry for my messiness guys, I really am.


	5. Budding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them turned the corner into the kitchen to see some of the pack huddled together. Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Haechan, Lucas, Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yangyang were all staring at him. As if they weren't expecting him so soon.  
> "What's going on?" Taeyong said, his eyes holding suspicion,  
> "Nothing!" Chenle blurted, "We're just hanging out, hyung!"  
> Jisung elbowed him in the hip, which caused Chenle to elbow him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the wait, I was trying to think of the plot, so I decided to make this little chapter. It's not much, but it's something. Enjoy!

It was still chaos coming from his room when they came out of the shower. Yuta and Jaehyun was yelling at each other, Jeno was quietly scrubbing away at the floor of his bedroom. Mark's comforter or bed anywhere to be seen. 

Thrown away Mark assumed.

Both Jaehyun and Yuta didn't notice them once they came into the room. Continuing on having their screaming match,

"If it's such a big fucking deal, why don't you go and fucking deal with it!?" Yuta roared at Jaehyun,

Jaehyun's eyes flashed amber, and his canines bared, "Fine," 

He stormed out the door, brushing past them and knocking Johnny out of the way,

Johnny rubbed at his arm, "What was that about?"

Yuta glared at him, "None of your fucking business," 

He shoved the cleaner and scrubbing brush at Johnny's chest, storming out the door not even a minute after Jaehyun did.

Everyone was flabbergasted, even though Mark hadn't   
had a proper meeting with the two of them they both seemed so easygoing and kind. Jaehyun was so soft spoken at the barbeque and from the little he met of Yuta, he could tell even he was someone who was easy to talk to. Being surprised was an understatement for him, in the least. 

Mark noticed that Johnny and Taeyong was just as surprised as him, possibly even more since they knew the two men longer. 

"Who pissed in their cereal," Johnny scoffed,

"Do you know what they were fighting about, Jeno?" Taeyong asked the boy, who was still quietly scrubbing away at the floor. He always seemed quiet and good-hearted, but he had his moments when he was playing with Haechan and the others at the barbeque.

"They were fighting about the dishes," He answered, he squinted towards the floor as if trying to spot the microscopic blood on the floor, "It was Yuta's turn to do them, so Jaehyun confronted him about it, but it got carried away into that," Jeno gestured to where the two men were standing before,

It was puzzling, why would they fight that harshly over some dishes? Mark didn't know, but he knew that wasn't the worst fight he ever seen happen.

"They seemed to be acting weird around each other for weeks, now that I think about it," Taeyong said playing with his hair again,

Johnny shrugged, "We shouldn't be getting into it, they need to figure it out themselves,"

Jeno nodded his head, and got up from the floor, "Does it look good, hyung?" 

Johnny padded his head, smiling at the boy, "It looks perfect, thank you Jeno,"

"T—Thank you!" Mark stuttered out, "It was my mess, but you cleaned it up for me,"

Jeno smiled, "Don't worry about it, you helped us too,"  
with that Jeno walked out of the room. 

Mark looked at the clean room, even though it looked clean. It still smelt foul, he couldn't help but feel bad about ruining one their rooms. 

Taeyong walked over to the window and opened it, a gust of cold air bursting in, "Let's air it out, " He said shaking his shoulders, an attempt to get the cold off, "We could put some candles in here too,"

"We'll get them later," Johnny said, 

Mark heard his stomach grumble, his face turning hot. He put a hand over his stomach, "Sorry," He frowned,

Johnny and Taeyong laughed, Taeyong put an arm over his shoulders and the three of them walked towards the door. 

"Let's go eat some real food," Taeyong chuckled,  
Upon walking down the stairs, they heard whispering and some scrambling, 

"Hurry," A shushed voice hissed, "They're coming,"

The three of them turned the corner into the kitchen to see some of the pack huddled together. Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Haechan, Lucas, Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yangyang were all staring at him. As if they weren't expecting him so soon.

"What's going on?" Taeyong said, his eyes holding suspicion,

"Nothing!" Chenle blurted, "We're just hanging out, hyung!"

Jisung elbowed him in the hip, which caused Chenle to elbow him back.

Renjun rolled his eyes, and Haechan scoffed along with everyone else, 

"Chenle," Johnny warned, "You know you can't lie right? It's bad," 

Chenle put his head down and nodded.

"So," Johnny continued, "What's going on,"

"We made a gift for Mark!" Hendery cut in, saving Chenle in the process,

"What?" Mark said, he couldn't believe it, why would they make a gift for him? 

"It was Lucas's idea," Haechan jerked his thumb towards the tall man. Who just smiled and nodded,

"It was to thank you," Lucas said, "For doing what you did," 

Lucas came towards him and held out a chain with a red jeweled cross attached to it.   
He couldn't move, he just stood there while Lucas hooked it across his neck. Mark felt it, the cold metal on his fingertips, the slight bumps of the jewels attached. He loved it.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say," 

"You don't have to say anything," Yangyang said, "It was a gift from us," 

Lucas laughed and clapped his arms. Mark frowned when he saw some marks on his wrist, but it was too quick to tell for sure. 

"I'm hungry," Hendery said,

"You're always hungry stupid," Haechan scoffed, 

"I'm not always hungry!" Hendery waved his arms, 

Taeyong and Johnny were smiling at the scene before them, they know that they should tell them to do chores but they didn't want to ruin the moment that was created for Mark. 

Mark frowned, "Where are the others?"

"Jaemin and Jeno are having their own date, Ten and Winwin are probably having sex, Doyoung is at work, Jaehyun and Yuta is pouting, and Kun is still sleeping," Yangyang listed off,

"You didn't have to say that about Ten and Winwin!" Jisung panicked,

"It's true! I can't get sleep cause of them!"

"Okay!" Johnny interrupted, "Let's make lunch!" 

Everyone cheered.

"I can probably make stir fry," Taeyong said,

Everyone cheered louder.

Mark was in his own world. He couldn't stop smiling and touching at the cross necklace he had on, maybe he had a home here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too disappointing 😭 I tried to put some important stuff in it, that showcased some of the packs relationships and I'm sorry I couldn't show johntaemark sleeping together yet, maybe next chapter!!!!


	6. Is It My Turn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark was still pouting and crossed his arms, he then noticed that Lucas sleeves were pulled up a bit. Showcasing his wrists and noticed the rope marks,
> 
> He grabbed it, "What happened?!" 
> 
> Lucas eyes widened as he stared at Mark's hand, he tried jerking it away but Mark was stronger,
> 
> "It's nothing!" He argued, still trying to take Mark's hand off,
> 
> "Did someone hurt you?" 
> 
> "No! No one did!" 
> 
> He could tell Lucas was lying and he glared at him. 
> 
> Lucas sighed, "Kun did it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter isn't too bad 😫 I didn't beta it and wrote it quite quickly. 
> 
> On the plus side more Lucas!!!

Everyone had retired in some way after lunch.

Renjun had went to find Jaemin and Jeno, Yangyang, Hendery, and Xiaojun said they had planned to see a movie together, Jisung and Chenle ran outside saying something about killer squirrels or something, Johnny and Taeyong said they were going into the city for a "secret mission" they had said, and Haechan that he was going to find his one and only love.

That only left Mark and Lucas. 

"Do you wanna hang at my house?" Lucas asked, rubbing at his clothed wrists,

Mark gave him a shy smile, "I'll love too,"

Lucas eyes lit up, flashing a bright amber color. He jumped off the chair and tugged at Mark's sleeve, "I have this cool game I just bought, but I have no one to play it with. Let's try it out together!"

Mark didn't really know how to play games. He heard them in passing and when he was out on his own, he saw advertisements for these so called games, but he never really had interest in them. He wanted to try to get to know Lucas better though, and if that involves him playing something he had no knowledge about then so be it. 

They set off on their adventure towards Kun's house. 

It was a long ways off as the first time he went yesterday, but it seemed to go by faster with Lucas talking about the game he had bought. Mark felt endeared by the other wolf, his hands were animated, his face never dropping his smile, and his eyes still showing that amber color. 

It was cute. 

We approached the house, walking up the old wooden steps and pausing at the front door. Mark frowned at the other man whose eyes were suddenly closed and his face was concentrated as if listening in on something,

"What's up?" Mark asked, trying to listen in as well, all he heard was some creaking noises.

Lucas nervously laughed, "I was seeing if Kun was awake, I wasn't supposed to be out right now," 

Mark scrunched his eyebrows, "How come?"

Lucas smiled fondly, rubbing at his wrists again, "He just gets worried, it can be annoying at times. I promised him I'll stay in today, but I wanted to give you the necklace in person,"

Mark nodded his head, he could tell that the leaders here were very protective of their pack. They would do anything to protect them, Mark was lucky that he was let off easy. 

Lucas turned the knob of his home and walked in. They toed their shoes off at the entrance and crept up the stairs. Mark noticed the bed creaking that he heard earlier was getting louder and louder, then came the moans. 

He felt his face flush, and he looked at Lucas all panicked. Who just gave him an apologetic smile and put a finger his lips. 

They tried walking as fast and quietly as they could until they reached a door at the very end of the hallway, the sound of lustful love making was as good as gone, it seemed to be in a place where one could have peace to themselves. 

"Let's go in," Lucas smiled, opening the door to his room.

It was different than what Mark assumed. It was big and clean, he had thought it would be a little messy, it even smelled like flowers. There was a desk against the window at the corner of the room, it had jewelry strewn all over it and some other materials he couldn't really name. His bed was nicely made, it wasn't big, but it was a nice size for a tall guy like Lucas, blue plaid sheets and comforters decorated the bed. Posters were all over the wall, neatly framed and placed on measured places, all what seemed to be games he had seen in passing advertisements. A small TV sat at the foot of the bed with a gaming system plugged into it, it's lights already flashing from Lucas turning it all on.

Lucas shoved a controller at Mark wiggling his eyebrows, "Ready to play?" 

Mark stared at the foreign object, touching and examining all the buttons that it had, "I—I never played anything before," He embarrassingly admitted,

Lucas clapped his shoulder, "It's fine bro! We'll work through it together!"

Mark smiled at Lucas kindness, he really was such a kind person. 

They spent the first thirty minutes going through which button was which, and how to do it. Lucas told him not to press it too hard or else he'll break it and controllers cost a lot of money. Mark thought he had gotten the hang of it and decided it was time to play the game.

He was not.

He kept dragging behind and shooting in weird places, he died at least thirty times in the first five minutes of the game,

Lucas laughed and shoulder bumped him, "Don't worry dude! Practice makes perfect," 

Mark was still pouting and crossed his arms, he then noticed that Lucas sleeves were pulled up a bit. Showcasing his wrists and noticed the rope marks,

He grabbed it, "What happened?!" 

Lucas eyes widened as he stared at Mark's hand, he tried jerking it away but Mark was stronger,

"It's nothing!" He argued, still trying to take Mark's hand off,

"Did someone hurt you?" 

"No! No one did!" 

He could tell Lucas was lying and he glared at him. 

Lucas sighed, "Kun did it," 

Mark flinched from the answer, kind mature Kun did this?

Lucas saw the horror on his face and continued to explain, "It's not what you think! I wanted it! I told him to do it,"

Mark let go of his wrist, "Why?"

Lucas shoved his shirt sleeves back down his arms, "It's hot,"

Mark blinked, "It's hot?"

Lucas picked at his finger nails, "Me and Kun have this certain relationship, I don't what it is, but we have sex. I guess you could say it's very kinky,"

"Is it fun? To be tied up like that?" Mark's concern was replaced with curiosity. All the sex he knew was that it was used for reproduction, never for pleasure. This was all completely new to him. 

Lucas eyes lit up as if he was talking about that game he bought, "It is so much fun! There's also other things too, other than being tied up. There's being edged, humiliated, praised, oh! There's also being pissed on too!"

"That's enough!" Mark cut in, this was all overwhelming for him. What does it mean to be edged? And who would like to be peed on???  
How weird, he thought. 

"Lucas!" They heard a yell down the hall, and footsteps coming closer towards the door.

"Uh oh," Lucas sighed,

The door flung open to see a shirtless Kun. His hair was all over the place, and he still had pajama pants on. He literally looked like he just rolled out of bed,

"You weren't in bed, I got worried," Kun came over and rested his palms on Lucas's face.

Mark looked away, the scene looked too heartfelt for him and for some reason he felt jealous of it. 

"I'm fine, Kun," Lucas exasperated, 

Kun gave out a soft smile towards him and looked over at Mark, he suddenly straighten himself out as if he wasn't a gooey love mush in front of him, 

"I didn't know you were here Mark, my apologies," 

"It's okay," He said timidly, he felt like he ruined a moment between these two. He felt out of place and guilty. 

"I should get going, I need to finish cleaning my room," He lied, he didn't know why he was lying. He just wanted to leave for some reason.

"Already?" Lucas whined, "But our game!"

"We'll play another time," Mark said, "Even though I sucked ass, it was fun," 

Lucas still pouted, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you want us to take you back to the house?" Kun asked,

"No, I remember by smell," 

Before they could say anything else Mark was already heading for the door. Not paying mind to the moaning that was still going on inside one of the rooms. He needed to get out of there.

Once he was at a safe distance away from the house, he stopped and tried to sort out his mind. Why was he so worked up? He didn't know, he remembered that it started when Kun came in and—the lightbulb turned on in Mark's brain. 

He felt stupid, he was jealous that Kun was obviously in love with Lucas. He was jealous of the love they had together. Mark never had anyone, no one ever had him. It was always just him. His pack always pushed him away and hurt him, never showing love towards him. Mark never knew love, which is why when he saw someone having it he thought it was not fair.  
How come they get love and he didn't? Isn't it his turn to have someone love him?

Mark wasn't angry at Kun and Lucas, it wasn't their fault, but he just felt mad. 

Angry and shameful tears filled his eyes, he wiped them away but they just kept coming. He didn't know why but the first people he wanted to see were Taeyong and Johnny. Mark didn't question why, he just needed them. 

Mark knew they were in the city, so he knew where he was going first. 

He turned into his wolf form and off he went on his mission. There was nothing that can stop him from seeing those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I know that they're just filler fics, but I promise to get back into the main plot. I dunno when, but I promise!!


	7. Town Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, Mark thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long update 😭😭 I was at a writers block for this fic!! I wrote this for all of you, and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also stay safe!!! I already ran out of toilet paper and have to use paper towels 😩😩

The cold wind coursing through Mark's fur was the only thing keeping him grounded. He was still feeling overwhelmed by this feeling of needing someone, it was new and terrifying for Mark. 

He still ran, ran towards Johnny and Taeyong. He wondered what their reactions would be once they saw him? Would they be mad? After all he wasn't supposed to really leave, it was dangerous, he could the hunters right to their home.

Home, Mark thought. 

He remembers the necklace that the pack gave to him earlier today, thanking him, accepting him, making him feel like he belongs. He wanted so desperately to have someone need him, and this tiny thing was enough for him to grasp onto. Yet, something still felt missing.

Which led to him running like a chased animal through the woods. He was close to the town, he could smell the fumes and the fumbled scents that they often produce. Humans weren't known to be the most hygienic and cleanly of animals. 

He stopped at the edge of the woods, overlooking the small but beautiful town. Mark was desperate to see Johnny and Taeyong, but he was still wary. He grew up being taught to never trust a human, Mark wondered how Johnny and Taeyong can mingle alongside them. 

With a deep breath, he desended into the town. His mission still fresh in his mind, Mark was always a stubborn one.

With the few glances and the occasional child yelling out doggie, Mark walked through the town with barely anyone noticing that he was a wolf. He was smaller than most wolves, which was probably why he was able to go through without anyone crying wolf.

He pranced about, sniffing the air and looking through all the shops. With all the mixture of smells, it made it harder to find two of the people he wanted to see the most. 

He plopped himself down next to a sweet smelling shop. He wondered if he was able to actually find them. It's been almost an hour and Mark couldn't find or catch on to their scent from either of them. 

Maybe they went back already, Mark wondered.

Mark closed his eyes, he was exhausted already. He was never really a strong wolf to begin with, if he were a bigger and more resilient wolf, Mark would be able to find Johnny and Taeyong within minutes! 

With one huff Mark stood up.

One more check, Mark decided.

He rounded the sweet shop, looking through the doubled glass doors. Peering his dark eyes on the objects and humans going about inside the store.

Mark ears perked up, standing on his hind legs. He rested his front paws against the glass and started scratching at it. 

Taeyong and Johnny were at the corner holding some objects and passing them on to the cashier. Upon hearing the noise they turned their heads, their eyes widening recognizing the tiny wolf.

Johnny said something to Taeyong and smiled apologetically towards the other customers, who were curious about the dog whining.

Johnny came outside to meet Mark. Without a word he picked the wolf up in his strong arms, walking him towards an unknown destination.

Mark picked his head up over Johnny's shoulder, looking over to see if Taeyong was trailing behind him. He whined, nosing at Johnny's ear.

"He's coming," It was as if he read Mark's mind. Johnny didn't say anything else just kept walking, until we sat down on a bench in a secluded area of the town. It was then that he started talking more.

"Do you not know how dangerous it is for you to be here?" A quiet but stern voice erupted out of Johnny.

"You're lucky no one recognized you as a wolf, nevermind a werewolf. You're wanted Mark, and they will kill you if they have a chance," Johnny was stern, but his eyes were soft looking at Mark. He petted behind Mark's ear as he was telling him all this, Johnny wasn't mad, just worried.

"Mark!" Taeyong's worried voice came tumbling through. Mark couldn't help wagging his tail. 

Taeyong had a couple of bags in each hand, they seemed heavy, but for someone like Taeyong that wasn't a problem.

He set the bags down, putting his hands on his hips he gave a glare that would even scare away the most toughest of predators. 

Mark lowered his gaze, feeling guilty of the trouble he costed the both of them. He just wanted to see them so much, Mark couldn't wait until they came back home. He felt a hand touch his head, running down his body in soft strokes. He looked up to see Taeyong's features softened from the glare he had just held seconds earlier. 

"We just don't want you hurt," Johnny nosed Mark's fur breathing in his scent.

Taeyong followed the action, "We're just starting to like you. The last thing we want is to have someone a part of our pack get hurt,"

Mark licked at Taeyong's mouth, Taeyong let him fully doing so. He laughed, patting at Mark's head.

"That's not accepted here, people are gonna think we're weird,"

"They think we're weird regardless, Taeyong. Now my turn Mark," Johnny pursed his lips, showing he wanted to be licked at the mouth as well.

Mark fully complied, giving him the same exact treatment as he did to Taeyong. Full of affection and wholehearted submission to the two of them. 

Taeyong laughed and stretched out his arms and legs, making a big groaning noise while doing so, "It's your turn to hold the bags now, big guy. I wanna hold Mark, he looks so warm,"

Taeyong had already grab ahold of Mark, without hearing Johnny's answer, rubbing his face into Mark's warm fur. 

Johnny scoffed behind him, getting up to grab the mass amount of bags.

Mark turned his head to nip at Johnny's chin, it was his way at saying thanks. He hoped Johnny knew what he was trying to say.

Johnny gave him a soft smile, "You're welcome," 

Mark still wondered how these two can always seem to read his mind in such a short amount of time knowing him. He was thankful that they did in a way, Mark wasn't someone who spoke out his feelings a lot. He was taught that it was a sign of weakness, that it shows vulnerability and it was a good way to get a death sentence.

Call him naive, but he feels like he could tell these two people anything, he could feel vulnerable but safe at the same time. He was scared still, and he may need a little time, but he trusted them, Mark wanted them to trust him too.

They went about their day, going through the town. One of them having to go inside the shop while the other stayed out with Mark (Dogs aren't allowed inside the stores) he tried to get off of them, so they can go inside together, but the person that was holding him was tight on their grip. They just kissed at his forehead and smile at him.

"We don't want you out here alone," Johnny reasoned, his hand stroking his fur, giving him forehead kiss after forehead kiss.

Mark didn't fight anymore, he let them hold him and give Mark the affection that seemed to never stop. When it was Taeyong's turn to hold him, he breathed in Mark's scent, sighing contently as if he smelled like roses and fresh air. He probably did, but Mark couldn't tell, so he let their judgement be the best of him.

Mark's feet didn't touch the ground once. Being only switched to one person to the other, he never had to walk on his own. No one ever carried him like this before, nevermind giving him all this affection to him. He wanted the day to go on forever and ever.

They walked back into a parking lot, opening the trunk of a red Lexus to put all the store bought items inside. Johnny didn't let go of him once, even when he went into the car, and even when he put his seatbelt on. His hold on him not faltering once, Mark was completely limp at this point. Tired from being in the town and having to smell a whole bunch of weird things that he wasn't used to.

Taeyong went into the other side of the car, putting the keys into the ignition. He put his seatbelt on, looking over to Johnny and him sprawled out as much as they could in the car seat. He petted Johnny's hair then his fur, he put the car in drive, pulling away from the town and away from their day that they spent here together.

That was the last of what Mark remembered from the car ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I hope I was able to convey on how close they were all getting to each other.
> 
> I'm also moving in a month!!! I'm so excited, our house is breaking down, and this is a good chance to leave 😩
> 
> Twitter:@Lucasbottom  
> Cc: Lucasbottom


	8. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong turned his head upwards, and tried to howl. It just came out choked, it was hard to do anything with these muzzles around their jaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait!! It's been so hectic lately 😭 I've been admitting to colleges and what not. So, I may be more busier in the coming weeks 😔 I hope you like this chapter!

Mark had a terrible headache. It felt like a thousand hammers banging against his head. He was still in wolf form, he tried standing up but he fell back down against the cold floor.

Wait, cold floor? He jerked up more alert than before. He realized that he was in a cage. The room that he was in was dark, but he felt like he was moving. There was no mistaking that he was captured by the hunters and thrown in a truck. 

He saw two figure move in the darkness, he smelt them to be both Johnny and Taeyong. All three of them were captured, but how? The last thing he remembers was sleeping in the car, the cold ac in his face. 

The AC, Mark thought. They found their car and put some sort of gas in it. 

Fuck, Mark thought.

Johnny and Taeyong seemed wide awake now. They were looking around the cage and growling. 

Mark tried opening his mouth, but something was wrapped tightly around his jaw. He started scratching at it, trying to get off. It was useless though, these muzzles were made for werewolves, they would never be able to get them off without help.

He helplessly looked over at Johnny and Taeyong who did the same, they were also in their wolf forms having the same muzzle as Mark did. 

Taeyong tried reaching through the cage with his paw. Wanting to touch Mark, to reassure him that everything will be alright. His arms were too short, so Taeyong just resorted to whining and resting himself against the floor of the cage. 

Johnny sniffed the air, looking around to find something that could probably help them get out of the cages. He looked troubled and started whining, turning in circles looking for anything that could help. He gave up, looking defeated he laid on the cold metal floor of the gate.

Mark sighed, he knew that there was nothing that they could do. Not right now at least, maybe once they get out they would be able to formulate a plan. That is, if they turn into their human forms. He didn't know what they'll do to them to keep them in their wolf forms, they were stuck. The only hope they really have right now is if the other pack is able to find them and get them out of the hunters grasp. 

*

The truck came to a stop, throwing them off their feet tumbling against the cage. The doors of the truck jerked open, the light burning at their eyes. 

When they adjusted, three men came into view the two of them holding some kind of metal stick. The one without it dragged johnnys cage out of the truck, Johnny of course was growling and throwing himself against it. Trying to break free of the confinement, the men with the metal stick thrusted it into the cage and sent volts onto Johnny's body.

He yelped falling against the floor. Taeyong and Mark, started growling seeing someone they care about being hurt in some way. 

One of them tsked, "Better be good or you'll end up like this mutt here," 

Him and Taeyong were thinking of the same thing, since they stopped the growling and willingly let the hunter drag them out of the back of the truck. 

Mark took a look of their surroundings, they seemed to be at an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. They're a lot of them here, so it was hard to pinpoint which building that they were at. 

He looked over at Taeyong, who was thinking of the same thing. They were going to be here for a long while. 

Taeyong turned his head upwards, and tried to howl. It just came out choked, it was hard to do anything with these muzzles around their jaws. 

The hunter kicked the cage, laughing at Taeyong, "Can't call your wolf buddies now! You're gonna be staying with us for a long long time,"

*

The three of them were thrusted into one big cage that was placed inside the building. The three hunters came in with a syringe filled with yellow liquid, thrusting them into their hip. 

"Can't get answers while they're mutts, now can we?" The hunters laughed, enjoying the way they all jerked and thrashed in pain.

Turning back to your human form is usually a smooth and fast process, but this felt forced. Our bones cracked and moved into shape, the fur on their backs burned and shed away in an instant.

It was painful. Mark would rather step into a million bear traps that having to go through this hell.

All of them lay shivering on the floor, sweat beading at their skin. The cold floor chilling at their already cold body. 

The hunters laughed and howled at them. Mark wanted to rip their throats out, make them suffer like they're making them suffer like this. They won't be laughing so much now, will they.

"The serum we gave you will make you not be able to go back into wolf form," One of them said.

"You can try all you want, but the only thing that'll succeed is excruciating pain for all of you," He continued, watching all of the werewolves bodies shiver on the floor, not an ounce of sympathy showed in his eyes. 

"We'll come back in the morning for you. We have some questions that our leader has for you. Until then—," He did an once over at them scowling in disgust, "Make yourselves at home,"

With that they all walked away, talking about how big of a catch they got. How their boss was going to give them a big pay raise and possibly even promotions.

It made Mark sick to his stomach. That this was all one big job to them. Hurting, killing, and torturing innocent people for their own gain. He wondered how they slept at night, they probably didn't have any guilt whatsoever from doing this to them.

Mark felt a body press against his back, the warmth admitting from it made him stop shivering just a bit. He looked forward to see Taeyong crawling towards him, encasing Mark into his chest. He sighed against the two bodies, letting them hold onto him. 

"What did they put in us? I'm so cold," Johnny chattered.

Mark felt Johnny scoot closer to him. Nosing himself through his hair, breathing him in. Taeyong reached over running his fingers through Johnny's hair, while bending down to kiss at Mark's forehead. 

"At least the moon is out," Taeyong said. 

Mark craned his head, looking at the hole in the roof. Right above them was a full moon, shining it's light on the three of them.

"It's pretty," Johnny whispered. 

Mark closed his eyes trying not to think the worst. He just thought about how they were going to get saved by the pack, that their scent reaches really far. Not that they were going to get tortured, and have such disgusting things done to them. 

It was all that he could afford to think right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe 😈 I hope you guys enjoyed it!! If you guys want to talk to me just come into my Twitter and or cc!
> 
> Twitter: LucasBottom  
> Cc: LucasBottom
> 
> Stay safe!!!


	9. Please Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grabbed him by the hair standing him up on his weak legs. They wrapped his wrists in chains, then removed the rope from his neck replacing it for a chain as well. The hunters were holding the sticks against him, still not trusting just how weak he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG 😭😭😭😭   
> This whole quarantine thing has got me all messed up, and my country is being an idiot, plus I haven't heard back from my work or the fact I still need to do school. Sighhhh, adult life is so hard. 
> 
> TW//TORTURE, this chapter has lots of graphic torture and I mean a lot of it. Please read at your own discretion. I do t want any of you guys getting triggered, please stay safe.   
> I'll also be changing the tags as well so others can be informed.

The cold water jerked the three of them awake. Jumping up on their feet, Johnny was the first to thrust his hand out between the bars of the cage. Snarling and bearing his teeth at the man holding the bucket in front of them. 

The man's eyes held no remorse, "We'll ask those questions now," 

Johnny and Taeyong fell to the ground the metal sticks the men were holding coursed the electricity through the both of them. 

"No!" Mark started, a rope wrapped around his neck pulling him back from the two werewolves. 

He choked, grabbing at the rope around his neck to loosen it, but he was already feeling weak and being dragged against a floor didn't help along with it. 

The dragging stopped, he laid there limp and in pain feeling humiliated. The hunters above him laughed at his pain and struggle. Mark wanted to tear their guts out of their body and show them what it looked like. 

They grabbed him by the hair standing him up on his weak legs. They wrapped his wrists in chains, then removed the rope from his neck replacing it for a chain as well. The hunters were holding the sticks against him, still not trusting just how weak he was. 

They placed his chained hands on a hook, all of them backed up giving Mark a second to breathe before it was broken when the hook lifted his entire body upwards. He howled in pain, the chains were digging into his wrists and the slightest movement made them go in deeper. 

He was at least a foot off the ground his feet not even scraping the floor of the building. He looked over towards Johnny and Taeyong who were still on the ground unconscious. He whined, Mark finally starting to feel scared about his situation, he hoped that at least Johnny and Taeyong will make it out alive. 

"Look at this!" A familiar voice behind him said. 

The man rounded him coming in to full view of Mark. 

"Shit," Mark thought. 

It was the same hunter that ran away from Johnny and his crew. Mark guessed he was out for revenge. 

The man reached up grabbing his face turning it from side to side to get a better look at Mark. 

"You guys did a good job keeping him intact, he even has all his limbs!" He turned towards the other hunters, clapping them all on the shoulder. 

"Now!" He yelled out to both Johnny and Taeyong, "You're going to tell me everything about your pack," 

Taeyong growled baring his teeth just as Johnny was, "Your not serious, right? It's not going to be that easy," 

The leader sighed, nodding to his men, "The hard way then," 

Mark felt electricity course through his entire body. The voltage was more than what they were giving to them before. 

Mark tensed his muscles and screamed, his body thrashing against the voltage. The chains on his neck and wrists digging through him, he felt a trickle of warmth go down his legs. He had wet himself through the pain. 

All of them laughed, except for the three wolves the two of them looking on at what the hunters will do just to get information from them. 

Mark went limp, letting the chains cut into his wrists. He felt that he was on the verge of passing out, he would have done it successfully until he felt a voltage on his neck. This time it was cranked higher than before, Mark's entire body convulsed, throwing his head down right in time to vomit on the person who was doing the torturing. 

The hunter stumbled back wiping at his face, "You little fucker!" He raised his hand to hit him, but the leader had stopped him.

"Go clean up," He ordered.

He followed suit and left the room where they were at. He moved forward swiping his thumb on Mark's vomited covered face, Mark didn't move he let the leader do what he wanted to. It was better to not say anything than to rebel even more than you should.

He gave a creepily soft smile, turning to where Johnny and Taeyong were, "If you give us information regarding your pack then this will all stop," 

They looked at each other then at Mark, they didn't want to put their pack, their family in danger, but Mark was their family too. 

Taeyong opened his mouth to speak, But Mark interrupted him. 

"No," Mark groaned, he used every ounce of strength he could to push those words out. They weren't going to go through this pain for nothing. 

"Don't... Say anything, please," Mark rasped. 

Johnny held onto Taeyong, both of their hearts crumpling into pieces on hearing Mark's weak voice. 

Johnny snarled glaring at the hunters, "Fuck off and use a knife as a dildo," 

The lead hunter rubbed in-between his eyebrows, "Whip him and lower the chain," 

The hook that he was suspended on had lowered loosening the tightness in his wrists, but it was replaced to the chain on his neck which tightened making it harder to breathe. 

He gasped for air that wasn't there, only enough to keep him alive. He wiggled his feet trying to find the floor, but he was too high up. 

A sharp pain cracked at his back, having him scream and arch his back trying to get away from it. It only encouraged them to hit Mark's back harder and harder.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut trying not to mind the growing welts that will appear or the blood stinging and sticking to his back. He just counted the whips, and focused on the feeling of his tears falling from his eyes. 

Nine hundred and sixty two Mark counted, that was how many times his back was whipped by these hunters. Mark stopped trying to lift himself to ease the strangulation on his throat, even if he tried he couldn't. He had lost strength somewhere between two hundred and fifty five and three hundred and two, Mark doesn't really remember. 

He could hear faint sniffling in the distance, he used as much strength as he could to lift his head. Looking at Johnny and Taeyong, the both of them were so beautiful, but Mark didn't want them to cry. He wanted to see Johnny's warm smile and hear Taeyong's cute laugh, all of this went down so fast, Mark could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Will you tell me now?" The leader asked. 

They're eyes darted back and forth between the leader and Mark. Mark had shook his head, it was weak, but it seemed to get the message across as both Taeyong and Johnny curled in on each sniffling. 

The leader showed a disappointed look towards the werewolves, "I thought you had more empathy than this. You'd rather have your friend tortured than just tell us the information we need?" 

No response. 

The leader walked back to Mark staring at his naked and ruined body in disgust, "Mutts like these shouldn't reproduce. Hand me a sharp knife," 

A shiver went up Mark's spine, he didn't like the sound of those two sentences. 

"What are you doing?" Johnny demanded. 

The leader held the knife in his hand. He casted a smile to the two caged werewolves, "Like I said, I'm making sure he doesn't reproduce,"

He placed the knife at the base of Mark's cock, slicing the tender flesh there. 

Mark jerked, screaming and begging, "Please please please please!!! No!!" 

He was full on crying, he didn't want this, he didn't want this, he didn't want this!

"We'll tell you!! We'll tell you where our pack is at!!" Johnny screamed. 

The knife stopped slicing, "Where?"

Johnny squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath, "It's north of town inside the woods, it's fifty miles in and you'll see a house there, you can't miss it," 

The leader smiled, "Thank you for your contribution," 

He turned back towards Mark, slicing at his dick, continuing from where he left off. 

The three of them screamed, begged at him to stop. Pleading at him that they'll do anything, just please stop. 

"Please," Mark whimpered, his dick was finally cut off. He couldn't see anything under all the blood that was pooling out of him.

The leader through the meat at the two werewolves in the cage who just stared on blankly at Mark.

"Here's your dinner," The leader mocked. 

He turned towards his team, "Get ready we're going on a hunt,"

"What about the prisoners, sir?" One of them asked.

The leader chuckled, "Leave them alone, I'm sure none of them will try to escape any time soon,"

All of them stomped out, and soon enough it was just the three of them. 

It was quiet, the only sound was the trickling of blood on cement and the soft wind blowing through the night. 

"I'm sorry," Johnny broke the silence. 

Taeyong held onto the shaking pack leader. He was sobbing into his hands, crying out apologies. 

"Mark, I'm so sorry," Johnny crumpled in on himself, sobbing onto the cold cement. 

Taeyong reached his hand out between the bars, "Mark, baby, this is selfish, but please stay alive. Please, I'm begging you," Taeyong's voice cracked on the few last words, soon enough he was crying out too.

The night was cold and Mark pleaded to every god in every pantheon to let him die right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this wasn't too much. I thought about this scene a lot and wanted to put it in, so I took a risk and did it. I hope you guys like this chapter!!
> 
> Twitter: @LucasBottom  
> Cc: Lucasbottom


	10. Tired Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was freezing and quiet. The only sound to remind them that they're alive are the owls hooting in the night. 
> 
> Mark stay suspended on the chains, unmoving as if dead. The blood, sweat, and tears caked to his skin. He was still awake, Taeyong and Johnny made sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE LIKE SERIOUSLY I AM, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME AND LOVING MY WORK ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL

The night was freezing and quiet. The only sound to remind them that they're alive are the owls hooting in the night. 

Mark stay suspended on the chains, unmoving as if dead. The blood, sweat, and tears caked to his skin. He was still awake, Taeyong and Johnny made sure of it.

They threw anything that they could find around them just to keep Mark awake. Him being awake means that he was still alive, they didn't trust him to fall asleep.

"Mark," Taeyong spoke into the silence, "Count, it'll help you stay awake,"

Mark let the information flow out of his ears. He was so tired and numb, he just wanted all of it to go away.

"Baby—" Johnny started.

"It doesn't matter," Mark croaked, his voice fucked up from screaming and crying. 

"You don't know that," Taeyong said, his voice unsure.

"All of them are probably dead," Mark said, saying the words hurt, knowing that they were most likely true hurt even more, "And it's all my fault,"

"It's not your fault!" Johnny yelled, his voice carrying weight, "You didn't do anything wrong,"

"It's because I stayed that they were able to capture you. It's because you saved me that one night, that led them to you," Mark explained, the next word hurting than the last.

Johnny gripped the bars so hard that his knuckles turned white. Taeyong placed his hand over his, getting him to loosen his grip on it. 

Taeyong was crying, partly from pain, partly from exhaustion, most of it from his pack possibly being dead, and another pint of it being that Mark was indirectly telling them that they should've let him die that night when he was caught in the bear trap. 

He didn't want to believe it, "Are you telling us that we should've let the hunters kill you?" His voice shaky and quiet, but loud enough for Mark to hear the question.

Mark turned his head, looking at the two wolves. His neck carrying dead weight, but he was determined to look at them.

His eyes sure and unwavering, "Yes," He stated.

Johnny closed his eyes, it hurt to hear this from Mark. Both of them knew it wasn't his fault, sooner or later they were going to be targeted by the hunters. 

He felt a hand on his cheek, he leaned into the touch. The fingers were cut and calloused but was still so soft. He opened them to see Taeyong's tear stained face, he wished that he could take away his pain. Could take away Mark's pain, Johnny felt so useless. He was a leader yet couldn't save two of his pack members from this.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into Taeyong's hand, kissing at the palm. 

Taeyong shook his head, "You did all you could, Johnny. Thank you," 

A banging noise made them jump, the sound coming from outside. It looked like that the hunters came back from their night of killing.

That is until they heard a familiar voice, "Holy shit, are you guys still alive?" 

"Jaehyun?!" Taeyong exclaimed.

Yuta, Kun, and doyoung were trailing along with him. Their attention being on Mark's suspended body. 

Doyoung pulled the chain down while jaehyun and Kun were holding onto his body as to make sure he was okay.

Yuta bit and teared at the bars of their prison, setting the two leaders free. 

"He unconscious," Kun said, examining Mark's body.

"He's more than unconscious," Doyoung said, his eyes trailing the horrors of what the hunters did to him.

Jaehyun's eyes were stuck on a particular area of his body, "Is—Is his dick cut off?" He looked over to Taeyong and Johnny for answers. 

Taeyong just swallowed the lump in his throat, he went over to carry Mark's battered body, "We won't be able to retrieve it, their dogs ate it,"

Before anything else was said, Johnny spoke up, "We'll discuss everything else on the way. We need to bring Mark to Taeil ASAP," 

Turns out Yuta had somehow able to attain more cars and a safe house just in case anything like this had happened. Right now, all seven of them were driving inside a very nice and new black Escalade.

"I don't wanna know where you were able to get these, seeing as you don't have a job," Johnny said.

Yuta laughed from behind the wheel, "Good, cause I won't be able to tell you even if I did. Let's just say they like to keep everything on the down low,"

If it were any other person Johnny wouldn't trust them, but this was Yuta. Yuta has never done anything to destroy Johnny's trust and did everything for the pack. Johnny and the pack are very lucky to have him.

He looked back to see Mark's body laying on Taeyong. He was running delicate fingers through his bloody and tangled hair. All of them were worried about him sleeping and the possibility of him passing whilst doing so, but he looked so painless like this it was probably better if it happened like that. 

Johnny shut his eyes and gulped, he can't afford to think about this. He needs to focus on his pack.

Mark is your pack, he thought.

He sighed, his mind likes to protrude during the most difficult of times.

"How did you get away? Is anyone else hurt?" He forced himself to ask, Johnny doesn't think he can take anyone else dying because of him. 

"Everyone is okay," Doyoung answered, "The hunters weren't exactly quiet on their nightly excursion," 

Johnny sighed in relief, he saw the relief in Taeyong's eyes as well. Like all the weight has been lifted off of it. Johnny leaned against the headrest, his body finally feeling light on knowing his pack was okay. 

That is until he heard, Mark gurgling.

"Mark!" Taeyong yelled, he turned Mark to his side so he could vomit all the blood that was pooling out of his throat. 

"Shit!" Yuta growled, he stepped on the gas having them speed through the other cars. 

Mark was violently vomiting and wheezing, so much blood was coming out of him. 

"How far are we!?" Johnny demanded.

Yuta didn't answer, he just swerved to the left down a narrow dirt path. Crashing and breaking their way through tree branches. 

We came to an abrupt stop Infront of a mansion. Taeil and Donghyuck already running outside to see the damage. 

Taeil on instinct grabbed Mark from Taeyong yelling at hyuck on what to do.

"Get the table ready and get everything ready, there's blood most likely in his lungs!" 

Hyuck ran back inside to do as he was told with Taeil running after him, Mark in his arms who was still vomiting and coughing up blood. 

The six of them were at the foyer, the three other wolves nowhere in sight. Except for the trail of blood leading to somewhere inside the house. Where they were operating on Mark.

Blood covered Taeyong from when he was trying to help Mark. He looked tired and exhausted. 

"Everyone is in bed," Kun explained, "All of them were tired and upset from tonight's events," 

They nodded their head, understanding. They were silently relieved that they didn't have to face everyone tonight and answer their questions. 

"I'll lead you up to your room," Yuta said.

Johnny and Taeyong silently followed Yuta after saying goodnight to the other three. There was a heavy thickness in the air, it was suffocating. 

Yuta stopped infront of a grand white door. Opening it, he moved to the side to let us in. 

The room was beautiful, granite floors, big windows, and a bed that was big enough to fit four sized Johnny's in. 

On any other day it would've excited the two wolves, but not today. They just wanted the day over with. 

Before they called it a night, Johnny turned to Yuta.

"How did you find us?" He asked.

"Marks blood were still on them, it was strong enough for Jaehyun to track you three. In Jaehyun's words it was as 'hard as finding a wailing cat'" 

Johnny nodded his head, thankful. 

"Thank you," 

Yuta shook his head, "You guys are my family, I'm not going to let you die," 

Johnny pulled him in for a hug, Johnny was happy that he had a family like this. He would die for them and they would do the same. He wondered how he got so lucky. 

They pulled away, Yuta giving him a smile, "Try to sleep," He said, then he walked away. 

Johnny shut the door, turning towards the bed where Taeyong was sitting, visibly upset. Johnny closed the distance to him embracing him in a hug, hearing his soft sobs and hiccups that was muffled by his shirt. 

"I don't think I can sleep. Not while he's in so much pain, not while I don't know if he'll—" He cut off on what he was going to say, but Johnny knew what he meant.

"He'll live," Johnny said, unsure.

"He said he wanted to die Johnny," Taeyong hissed, 

Anger was replaced with hurt on Taeyong's beautiful face, "I can't lose him, Johnny," 

"Neither can I. But the only thing we can do now is try to sleep," 

Johnny looked at the blood and dirt caked on Taeyong's body, then looked at his own, "Let's shower first," He sighed.

It took a while to figure out the extravagant shower that this place had, but they were still able to make it work.

Johnny scrubbed at Taeyong's body getting the blood and dirt off, and trying to clean off his wounds so as to not get affected. 

"Turn around," Taeyong said.

Johnny did as told and felt a soft sponge go about his back, softly scrubbing at his skin. 

"It's not your fault," Taeyong softly spoke, his voice being a leverage, "I would've done the same," 

Johnny didn't say anything. Soon enough they were as clean as they could be, they just laid in bed wet and naked not caring about getting the sheets soaked or the fact that they probably have nothing to change into in the morning. 

They laid there in each other's arms, feeling a bit empty and wishing Mark was in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!!  
> A lot of things happened during this month, and I wanted to devote my time to BLM which is why I was a bit late in updating. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and I hope you're all safe! 
> 
> Twitter: @LucasBottom  
> Cc: LucasBottom


	11. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He frowned then realized that he was still naked, and Jisung, the baby of the pack was standing in front of him, his hands covering his eyes. 
> 
> "Fuck," He stood to the side of the door, letting it cover his bottom half, "I didn't mean to,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I made another chapter this quickly lol, I hope you guys liked it!!

Johnny and Taeyong woke with someone knocking at their door. Half asleep and groggy still, Taeyong stumbled out of bed to open the door. Just to hear a little "Hyung!" Come out of the mouth of the intruder. 

He frowned then realized that he was still naked, and Jisung, the baby of the pack was standing in front of him, his hands covering his eyes. 

"Fuck," He stood to the side of the door, letting it cover his bottom half, "I didn't mean to," 

Jisung uncovered his eyes and nodded his head, "You're clothes are that closet," He pointed towards the door that was on the other side of the bed.

Taeyong sighed, Yuta really thinks ahead,huh?

He smiled at Jisung, "Thank you. What are you here for?" 

Jisung shuffled his feet, "Everyone wants to see you. We were gonna wait till you wake up, but I couldn't wait," 

Taeyong's heart sank, Jisung was still so young in wolf years. Taeyong forgets that he is still a child. 

He crooked the door and went to the other side of the room, opening the closet and putting on the first clothes that he got his hands on. Placing the white tee and the black jeans on his body. 

Once he was satisfied, he went back to Jisung who was looking at him with curious eyes. Taeyong leaned forward hugging him, Jisung wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck.

Jisung sniffled, "I missed you so much,hyung,"

Taeyong patted his hair, kissing at his temple, "I missed you too,"

"What's wrong?" He heard behind him.

Johnny had woken up from the small commotion that was in front of him. Still being half awake, the blankets covered half his body. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were half open. He still looked so handsome to Taeyong.

Taeyong jerked his head towards the closet, "We have clothes in there,"

Johnny nodded and crawled out of bed, opening the closet door and sighing, "Yuta really thinks ahead, huh?" 

After dressing down in a button down shirt and blue jeans, he came over to console the baby pup.

"I'm sorry that we scared you so much Jisung. I'm so sorry," Johnny frowned, he placed his head on the pup's shoulder in a way to comfort the both of them.

Jisung pulled back wiping at his eyes, "Everyone is waiting! Let's go!"

He pulled us down the stairs and into the very extravagant kitchen where everyone was sitting at the very equally extravagant table. 

Jeno's eyes shot to Jisung, "We told you to wait, Jisungie!"

He nodded and shuffled his feet, "I couldn't wait," 

Chenle went up and brought Jisung to him, "It's okay Jisungie. Everyone wanted to do the same,"

"Luckily he did," Hendery spoke up, "We would've been waiting for hours just to have them wake up," 

Lucas snickered, Taeyong noticed that he was wearing a big black choker. He never took Lucas as someone to wear jewelry like that. 

He looked around the people that were waiting for him at the table and realized two of them were missing. 

Taeil and Mark weren't anywhere in sight. His heart sped up, how bad were Mark's wounds? 

Johnny walked forward his steps small, " I have something to tell you," 

"Johnny," Taeyong started, knowing exactly what he was going to say. 

"The hunters knew exactly where you were cause I told them where you were," His voice shook.

He looked up to see everyone staring at him, saying nothing, "I—I just wanted them to stop hurting Mark, I'm so sorry," 

He covered his eyes and his shoulders started to shake indicating that he was crying. 

Taeyong leaned on his shoulder giving him as much comfort as he possibly could. 

"It's okay, hyung," Jungwoo spoke up.

Johnny looked up from his hands, his eyes wet and red, "Huh?" 

"Everyone here would have done the same, if someone they loved were getting tortured," Kun spoke, his fingers brushing through Lucas's hair. 

All of them were nodding and agreeing, non of them showing contempt or anger towards their leader. 

Johnny kneeled on the floor, his body looked lighter.

He looked up a big smile on his face, "I'm happy all of you are okay,"

"Is Mark hyung gonna be alright?" Chenle asked.

"It must be bad, Taeil wouldn't let us go and see him," Ten said. 

Where their eyes were full of happiness and joy, they were now replaced with worry.

"We don't know," Taeyong voice cracked, he tried to keep it together for everyone, but he looked so bad last night and there was just so much blood coming out of him. 

Yuta clamped him on the shoulder, "I'll take you both to see him," 

They walked through the corridors until they made it to two big white doors. Upon entering it, it looked like a big hospital wing. All of the walls were pristine white and they're were several rooms with beds and other sorts of hospital gear. 

"You guys are finally awake?" Taeil joked.

"The beds were nice," Johnny said.

"You're here to see him," 

"They deserve too, Taeil" Yuta explained.

"He was really bad, it took hours just to get him stable. It took even more just to make him look normal," 

Taeyong closed his eyes, he hated this. Knowing how much pain he went through. No wonder that he wanted to die. 

"Can we please see him?" Taeyong pleaded.

Taeil sighed, "Follow," 

Just three rooms down, they entered the one where a sleeping boy was in. 

Taeyong and Johnny stood at the door. Mark was riddled with scars and that was only on his top half, they knew it was worst on his bottom half. 

"They really emasculated him. There was nothing left not even his testicles," He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Those sadistic bitches," 

"Thank you," Taeyong said, "You did everything you could,"

"Let's leave them alone," Yuta said, both him and Taeil went through the door. Leaving only the three of them together.

Johnny went to the other side of the bed, his eyes trailing Mark's body. He knelt down beside him, placing his head on his chest.

"His heart is beating," Johnny said, "What if he hates us? For keeping him alive," 

Taeyong was being selfish, "If he does then we're going to hold onto him harder," 

Johnny nodded his head, "Taeyong, I love him," He paused trying to find the right words, "I love him the way I love you," 

Taeyong knelt down placing his hand on Johnny's, being patient with him and waiting for him to finish. 

"But," Johnny continued, "I still love you as well," 

It made sense, who wouldn't fall in love with Mark? Taeyong didn't know how it happened, but he knew it wasn't just fondness that he was feeling for Mark.

"I love him too," Taeyong said quietly, he looked at Johnny, his honey brown eyes staring into him, "I love you too as well,"

Johnny nodded his head and placed his head back on Mark's chest, closing his eyes.

Taeyong placed his on his stomach, listening to him breathing reminding himself that he is still alive and here. 

He was afraid that Mark would hate them for making him live, but he'll still be with him, they will still be with him.

They will be with him now and forever even if he does hate us, but for now. Johnny and Taeyong will be waiting for him to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just a little chapter, unfortunately nothing really happened. Although I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> I hope it didn't seem to weird, I wanted to show that Taeyong can get quite selfish for people that he loves.   
> Twitter:@LucasBottom  
> Cc: LucasBottom


	12. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark nodded, he leaned into Taeyong's touch. It felt so nice to have a hand on him that wasn't meant to harm him for once. 
> 
> "How long was I out?" 
> 
> "A week," 
> 
> Mark sighed, "So long," 
> 
> "Too long," Taeyong muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter of this fic!!!
> 
> TW // PANIC ATTACK AND THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE  
> I want warn you that this has thoughts of suicide and does have a scene where Mark has a panic attack, please read with caution. Other than that have a nice read!

Mark woke with a dry throat and his entire body begging for him to die. In other words, everything felt like utter hell, the lights above his head made him get a headache from how bright it was. He smacked his dry lips together, trying to move his body but the pain of it was too much, so he just laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" He croaked to himself. He felt something warm grabbing onto his hands, tilting his heads to the left and right, he saw both Taeyong and Johnny gripping his hands, he noticed that they fell asleep on him. Possibly waiting for Mark to wake up from his coma. 

He tried shaking his hands to wake them up, it was hard to move them since they were immobile for so long, but he managed to do a slight shake that caused at least Taeyong to stir, Johnny on the other hand was a deep sleeper. 

Taeyong raised his head up, rubbing the crick out of his neck, since he was laying in an awkward position for a while. He didn't notice Mark at first, he gave a soft smile to Johnny reaching over to touch his soft hair. 

Mark couldn't take the silence, "Hyung, can I have some water?" 

Taeyong jumped up, startled from the voice coming from the injured wolf. He then threw himself on him, crying almost immediately.

"Oh my God!" He cried out, "You're awake!" He kissed Mark's forehead and cheek, wet tears falling onto Mark's skin. 

Johnny finally woke up, it didn't take him long to process the situation. He jumped up as well, giving Mark a big kiss to his forehead, cupping his cheeks with his big hands. 

"Water please," Mark croaked, he was feeling overwhelmed and confused about what was happening. The last thing he remembered was feeling the pressure in his wrists and neck go away then felt very very sick. It was all a blank after that for Mark. 

"I'm gonna go get Taeil," Johnny said, he then paced out of two big double doors.

"But water," Mark tried to whine, but it just came out like a frog was trying to get out of his throat.

"We can't be too reckless, baby," Taeyong said, petting his hair, it would've felt soothing if it weren't for the fact that he was in so much pain, "Once we get Taeil in here, he'll tell us what we can get you,"

"Where am I?" Mark asked, this time directed at Taeyong.

"We're at a new hideout, Yuta has connections," Taeyong said, "You're in the basement where all the hospital equipment is at," 

Mark nodded, he leaned into Taeyong's touch. It felt so nice to have a hand on him that wasn't meant to harm him for once. 

"How long was I out?" 

"A week," 

Mark sighed, "So long," 

"Too long," Taeyong muttered.

The doors opened to Johnny and to a tiny man that was wearing gloves. Of course, in the short time that Mark saw him, he knew that was Taeil the doctor of the pack. 

Johnny held a paper cup filled with water, he placed it against Mark's cracked lips helping him down the contents. His hand cradling Mark's neck so that he won't drown in it.

Mark coughed, although soothing, it felt foreign to his throat. 

"Okay! Let's check our famous patient," Taeil announced.

He pulled back the blankets and Mark panicked seeing the state his body was in. Scars littered his body, he looked so hideous, whipping scars littered his legs and stomach, Mark couldn't handle just how many more will be on his back. Litchenberg scars branched out his entire side and down to his left foot. The worst was between his legs, when he fully realized that those hunters had castrated him completely.

Taeil's eyes were pained, "They electrocuted him to the point of having lightning scars," 

Mark's breathing went ragged, he was having a heart attack, at least he thought so.

"Mark!?" Johnny yelled.

"Back up he's having an panic attack," Taeil said.

Mark couldn't breathe everything was too much for him, he was going to die right then and there.

"Mark breathe you're having a panic attack. Breathe in deeply and then out," Taeil informed.

"I—I'm gonna die!" Mark cried.

"Copy me, look at me and copy me," Taeil said calmly, getting Mark's attention.

Mark saw Taeil taking deep breaths in and hold it for a bit before letting it out. Mark tried his best to copy, it was difficult, he really felt like he was going to die. After the fourth or fifth time he was able to get a handle of his breathing.

"Good," Taeil said, he placed his stethoscope over his heart, "If it's too much, you can close your eyes,"

Mark shook his head, "I need to get used to this," 

He was able to see his wrists, seeing the scars from the chains, he was able to count each ringlet from it. He grimaced at the look of it, and from the look of his body. All of it was just too much for him, he wondered how he was going to live like this, with how he was now.

"You're going to be in a wheelchair for a bit, until you've finished all your physicals. Although, you won't have to worry about how long you'll recover, we are werewolves after all," Taeil said, giving Mark a sympathetic smile.

"Will it grow back?" He asked.

Taeil glanced back at Taeyong and Johnny then at him again before answering, "We heal, Mark. Unfortunately, we can't regenerate our missing body parts," 

Mark shut his eyes, taking in deep breaths like he was informed, "And am I going to keep freaking out every time I see something mildly triggering?"

Taeil's eyes were sad and his words were full of it too, "I'm sorry, Mark. I really wish I can take it away, I do. The only thing I can do is give you medication, and give you tips on how to cope, but I can't take it away," 

Mark slumped down in the bed, feeling hopeless. It was probably better for him to die in that building. 

Johnny brought in the wheel chair that Mark was going to be accommodating for a while. Mark yelped when Johnny picked him up, his body still sore and in pain from both the injuries and being bed ridden for more than needed.

"Sorry," Johnny grimaced.

Taeyong brought out a small brown blanket, placing it on his bottom half to cover up that he was naked. 

"We don't have any hospital gowns here, and these two were fighting with me to not keep you in here as I said," Taeil jutted a finger at Johnny and Taeyong.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, "You can do the tests in our room, and besides, you said he was fine right?"

Taeil shook his head, "Just as a precautionary measure, me and Hyuck will bring the equipment into your room just in case,"

Mark would've piped in that he should have a say in what he wanted, but right now he was too mentally exhausted, and honestly was too into his thoughts to really think about anything. 

Johnny rolled him out of the basement and into the grand foyer of the mansion. It almost made Mark forget about everything as he awed at the house he was in.

"What kind of connections does Yuta have?" Mark asked, his eyes sparkling from the huge chandelier above him.

"It's better not to know," Taeyong said.

Mark didn't question it, he just nodded his head and let himself be pushed through the house. 

They stopped themselves Infront of what looked like an elevator door, "There's an elevator in here too?"

"We were surprised too," Johnny said, Taeyong nodded along.

The three of them were able to fit inside, which also amazed Mark. Knowing they now live inside a big house, he couldn't imagine what the room looked like next. 

The room was more amazing than anything he's ever seen before, it was beautiful. It had white tile that glittered on the floor and the room was bigger than their living room in the other house. 

"Do you like it?" Taeyong asked.

Mark beamed up at him, "It looks so big and cool!"

Johnny laughed and rubbed at Mark's head, "how cute,"

"We should give you a shower," Taeyong suggested, "Do you want one?"

Mark finally registered the sticky feeling he had throughout his body, and how he can practically feel the grease in his hair.

"Yeah, I really do," 

The rolled him into the bathroom which was as grand as any other room he's been inside of. Johnny carefully picked him up and placed him inside the shower. The only downside was that this place didn't have a bath. 

Johnny turned on the water, Mark didn't react to the coldness of it at first. Enjoying the fact that he was able to feel something other than bitter pain. The water slowly went warm, making Mark sigh in pleasure.

Johnny went inside and Taeyong came soon after getting clothes ready for all three of them. Johnny sat in the front while Taeyong sat in the back.

Whilst washing him they were giving him little exercises. Johnny telling him to move his arms in circles, while Taeyong reached behind him to tell him to squeeze his hand as hard as he could.

Overall, it was quiet, the three of them not really speaking. It was as if they were strangers just bathing together. Mark hated it with all his heart.

"Are you guys, okay?" Mark asked, "I mean, you guys got hurt just as much as I was,"

He felt Taeyong grip his shoulders where he was sudding him up with vanilla almond body wash. 

"There is barley a scratch on us, Mark. We're fine," Taeyong shorted. 

"But-," Mark started, he wanted to comfort them just as much as they comforted him.

"Mark we're fine!" Taeyong snarled.

Mark shut his mouth, he never heard Taeyong get that angry before. Not even when they first met and Taeyong didn't trust him. 

"Taeyong," Johnny said, his voice was soft and his eyes were sad.

Mark felt Taeyong's body shake behind him, it took a second to realize that he was crying. Mark tried his best to turn around to face him, it hurt a lot but he was able to face the crying boy.

He was covering his eyes, his entire body shaking and little sniffles could be heard from him. 

He felt Johnny's head on his shoulder, realizing that he too was crying. 

"Guys—," Mark said, not knowing how to comfort the both of them.

"Please be selfish and think about yourself for once, Mark," Taeyong said in between sniffles. Johnny's grip around his waist became noticeable once he squeezed a bit tighter. 

"Mark, seeing you like that, knowing we were the reasons you were hurting like that, it was so painful. I fully prepared myself for you to hate us when you woke up, yet you didn't. I thought you would push us away in disgust when you felt us hold your hands, but you didn't and that broke me more," Taeyong wiped his tears away. 

Taeyong took deep breath, cupping Mark's cheeks giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. His other hand went to caress Johnny's head. 

"I'm sorry," Taeyong said.

"Hyung, you don't have to—"

"I do, I have to let you know, and I have to let you know now. That none of what happened was your fault, okay? Please remember that," Taeyong said, his eyes looked so red and glassy.

Mark nodded his head, agreeing to what he said. 

Mark was embraced by the both of them inside the warm shower. He didn't know what to do, he still wanted to die knowing that it'll possibly be better for them. Another part of him wanted to live and try to get better, he doesn't know what to do. So, for now he'll just lose himself in the embrace of Johnny and Taeyong. 

The three of them held each other way after the water turned cold. Not wanting to be pulled back into reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quite worried about writing this chapter lol, it has both nothing and something in it. So, hopefully it was enough to answer some of your questions.
> 
> Twitter:@LucasBottom  
> Cc: LucasBottom


	13. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was used in dog fights," Jisung interupted.
> 
> Mark eyes widen, Jisung no older than eighteen here. He was still a child, from what Mark can see they where was no violent bone in his body at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! It does have a bit of self hate and wanting to run away, so please be careful!!

Mark was sitting in the backyard, they had a little pond in the back where ducks often came to chill. He sat on the bench with the sun shining down on him, it was cold today, but Mark didn't mind. A lot of different types of birds were here today, probably taking a rest during their migration. It was calming for Mark to see them flock together, it's been hard for him to sleep lately and this was one of the only times he can feel calm. When his mind is too loud, he'll just focus on their wings, paying attention to how they move and flap around.

"Hyung?" A quiet voice called him.

Mark snapped out of his focus, turning towards the sound of the voice. He saw Jisung holding a glass of apple juice, he even had the courtesy to put apple slices inside. Which Mark found a bit funny, he couldn't hold the giggle hiding in his throat. Jisung was really such a cute kid, Mark wondered where he came from. Everyone here was picked up and became part of this pack, most packs were often just families with the mother and father leading it. 

Jisung fidgeted a bit, still holding the apple juice in hand. It looked like he wanted to ask him if he wanted it, but was too shy to do so. 

Mark gave him a small smile, "Is that for me?"

Jisung seemed relieved that I asked first, "Yes! Here I made it for you!"

He handed him the contents, Mark took a sip and sighed at the feeling. His throat felt so dry, that the apple juice was like drinking God's piss. Mark scooted to the other side of the bench and patted beside him, indicating that he wanted Jisung to sit with him. He obliged and sat beside him, his hands in between his knees as they clasped together, he wore a thin jacket which was a forest green with faux fur on the ends of the sleeves. 

They sat in silence for a while, it was Jisung that broke the silence.

"Do you have nightmares?" 

Mark was a bit taken aback by the question, but it was no use lying, "I do, why do you ask?"

He rubbed his hands in between his thighs, trying to get some warmth in them, "I over heard Taeyong and Johnny hyung, they said you often cried and moved around a lot in your sleep,"

Mark stayed silent, he hated the fact that those two were affected about his nightmares, they didn't deserve it at all. 

"They've also noticed that you leave the room too when they're asleep," He added. 

Mark sighed, "I don't want to burden them more than I already have," 

Jisung touched his back, in an attempt to comfort him, "I have nightmares too, hyung,"

Mark felt pity for him, it was his fault that they were all in this mess in the first place, "I'm sorry, Jisung,"

Jisung gave him a puzzled look, then made an oh with his lips, "I'm not talking about that night when we had to flee, hyung. Yuta got all of us out quickly, we didn't even know what we were fleeing from until we got here,"

Mark was thankful for Yuta, that guy seems to think twenty steps ahead in front of everyone.

"Then-"

"I was used in dog fights," Jisung interupted.

Mark eyes widen, Jisung no older than eighteen here. He was still a child, from what Mark can see they where was no violent bone in his body at all. 

"The hunters killed my parents, and took me when I was young. Ever since then, I was fighting in rings killing other werewolves who was in the same situation that I was in," 

He wasn't looking at Mark, his eyes were trained on the bids mingling in the tiny pond. There was an unreadable look on his face, but his voice sounded a bit sad. 

"Yuta found me when I was twelve, he told me there was a better life without having to be a puppet. That I could sleep in a bed and not a cage for mutts," 

Mark had put his arm over his shoulders, resting his head on his arm. There wasn't much he could do, but at least he could listen as he continued his story. 

"I took the offer instantly, I was tired of fighting and killing. It was hard to get used to it, but I had my hyungs, and I also had Chenle as well," He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "I still see all the faces of the kids I killed, it haunts me. I just wanted to live, but at the cost of that, I murdered other victims too," 

"I'm sorry," Mark muttered.

Jisung turned towards him, grasping his hands in his cold red ones, "I still have them, but I have someone to talk to. I'm not alone, and neither are you hyung," 

Mark flinched at that last bit, he knows he's not alone, but he can't help feeling like a burden. Everyone else here is hurting, and it hurt so much to see Johnny and Taeyong breakdown in that shower. He didn't want to burden them anymore, so he keeps quiet about his struggles. 

He petted Jisung's hair and smiled, "I know Jisung, thank you,"

Mark got up to walk back to the house, it's only been a few days, but he was able to walk now. He was still limping, but it's better than being in a wheelchair. 

He tried not to take Jisung's words to heart. He was a lot more observant than Mark cared to admit, it felt embarrassing to have someone much younger than him, be able to read him so easily. Not to mention that he's got everything handled already at his young age. 

The house was pretty quiet, everyone has been on edge the last couple of days. Not knowing if the hunters would be able to find them or not, it made everyone exhausted. It's not like they can leave either, so people are either sleeping, hanging out, or the most gross one, having sex.

Mark grimaced at passing Kun's room, fully knowing what goes on in there. He really doesn't wanna remember the fact that he could practically hear Lucas begging Kun to do something. Whatever that something is, Mark doesn't wanna know. 

Mark paused in front of the room he shared with Johnny and Taeyong. He doesn't want to burden them, he doesn't want them to feel at fault, for what he did. Mark knows that if he ran away that day, they would have probably been safe, that they wouldn't have to deal with all of this. 

It's not too late, He thinks.

Mark can turn on his heel and run as far as he could, far away so that he knows that everyone here would be safe from him. No one here will ever have to be hurt from him again, it would be for the best. 

He turned around, getting ready to fully run away, but his bedroom door opened. 

"Mark?" Johnny said, "We were about to go looking for you," 

Mark knows it's the best, he does. But then, why is it so hard to do it? Why did he falter upon hearing just one of their voices? He was weak and he hated himself for it. Mark wanted this ugly feeling to go away, but he doesn't know how to do it. 

His shoulders shook, Mark hugged himself in an attempt to keep himself together. He hated himself so much, and wanted to die. Yet, he couldn't do it.

"Mark?" Johnny said, he came forward wrapping his arms around Mark's body. Johnny was so big and warm and so full of love, Mark didn't deserve any of that.

He pulled Mark into the room, sitting him down on the bed. He crouched down to eye level, rubbing the tears off of his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He asked so softly.

Taeyong came out of the bathroom, he was next to Mark the second that he saw the scene. His arms enveloped around Mark, keeping him grounded. 

Mark didn't know what to do, he was being surrounded in love that he knew that he didn't deserve. Why did, out of all the people that they could've chose, choose a worthless dog like him? 

"Mark, what's wrong?" Taeyong said softly, his voice right next to his ear. 

He didn't say anything, he just turned into Taeyong, burying his face into his neck. He reached a hand down towards Johnny, pulling him into the embrace too. 

He just cried softly into the two of them, he's not alone, but he should be. Mark should've never been here, it was a mistake. Yet, here he is milking the affection that these two give him. 

He was so close, Mark can just do it if he wanted to. 

And he did, he kissed Taeyong's neck, sucking at the soft skin there right on his pulse.

"Woah, Mark," Taeyong jumped.

He then turned towards Johnny, latching onto the bigger man, his on his chest. 

"What—"

"Fuck me," Mark blurted out, "I just need to stop thinking, so fuck me however way you want, the both of you,"

Johnny's eyes were full of pity, Mark knew he was pitiful, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted everything to stop, Mark remembered Haechan telling him yesterday that sex can help you stop thinking about useless shit. He wanted to stop thinking, he wanted both Taeyong and Johnny to be the ones to do that.

"Baby," Taeyong said.

Johnny grabbed a hold of his waist and pulled him down to the bed. He ran his fingers through Mark's hair, as Taeyong laid beside him. 

Mark couldn't even turn them on, was he that hideous?

"You're so beautiful," Taeyong breathed out.

Johnny's thumb rubbed at his cheek, his eyes flicking down to his mouth, "Trust me, we want fuck you senseless, so so so badly," 

Mark realized that he had said his thoughts out loud. He became embarrassed and wanted to make himself small. 

"But it's not the right time," Taeyong continued.

Johnny slipped in behind him, kissing the top of his ear and draping his arm across his waist. 

"We're not going anywhere, Mark. We'll always be here when you're fully ready," Johnny said. 

Mark suddenly remembered Jisung's words about him not being alone. It made him choke up knowing that these two people were always going to be with him.

"I don't deserve it," Mark's voice cracked.

"Baby," Taeyong cooed, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You deserve everything," 

Johnny hummed in agreement, pressing himself tighter to Mark.

"I was going to try to run away today," Mark confessed.

The both of them went rigid, Taeyong's face looked a bit scared, and although he couldn't see Johnny's face, his arm around his waist became tighter, as if trying to make sure he doesn't run. 

"I'm happy that I didn't," Mark continued.

Taeyong placed a chaste kiss to his lips, Mark felt a hand on his chin and then he his head turned towards Johnny who did the same. Mark felt so warm, and so loved, he didn't know what to do so he just hid in Taeyong's chest.

"We're happy that you didn't either," Johnny murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments will be grateful!!
> 
> Twitter:@LucasBottom  
> Cc: LucasBottom


	14. Peaceful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt like he could fall asleep any minute now, Johnny and Taeyong's scent was calming to him and it was making him groggy. 
> 
> He would've been successful if it wasn't for the body hovering over his back and kissing his ear making him shiver. 
> 
> He flinched and made a soft noise, Mark covered his ear and turned towards the assailant that interrupted his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so sorry for being gone for so long, so many things happened. And before I knew it, it became months before I updated. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the short chapter as well, I'm currently studying, since I have to take the SAT again 😭😭😭 and I wasn't able to get into the university I wanted whoop whoop!!
> 
> Again I'm so sorry for being IA for so long I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Today was relatively calm, everyone was bustling around, doing as they've always done. People were either sleeping, working, or playing around, or the most forbidden of them all, fucking. 

Mark noticed Taeil and Haechan missing from the ward down in the basement. He wanted to tell Taeil how thankful he was in helping recover him. He went and asked everyone, but no one seemed to know where they were. 

That's how he ended up in front of Taeil's bedroom door, hearing the soft creaks of the bed and the muffled moans. Mark blushed knowing what was going on and quickly removed himself from the scene. 

He hid behind the doors of the room that he shared with Johnny and Taeyong, covering his face in his hands.

He always knew something was going on between the two wolves. Mark saw the constant touches and the stares the two shared with one another. He wondered if anyone else noticed the relationship the two shared. 

The longer Mark stayed with the pack, the more he seemed to notice. Everyone seemed to have some sort of relationship with another. 

Ten and Sicheng were the most noticable. The two of them often sharing kisses and leaning into one another. 

Kun and Lucas were the most low-key, Mark wondered if Lucas liked the secrecy they shared with each other. 

The pack all had a history with each other, he desperately wanted to have that with Johnny and Taeyong. 

He still felt embarrassed of what he did the other day. How desperate he must've looked to them. 

He huffed out a sigh and jumped into the bed, inhaling the scent of the two pack leaders. It was of course mixed in with his own scent.

It was the most relaxed he felt in his entire life. It was strange feeling of not having anything laying upon your chest. 

Hendery had told him in his own words to "roll with it" he didn't really know what that meant, but he could guess that he should just let it be. 

He felt like he could fall asleep any minute now, Johnny and Taeyong's scent was calming to him and it was making him groggy. 

He would've been successful if it wasn't for the body hovering over his back and kissing his ear making him shiver. 

He flinched and made a soft noise, Mark covered his ear and turned towards the assailant that interrupted his sleep.

"I'm sorry," Johnny fake pouted, despite the sorriness in his voice, he was giving out a toothy smile.

"I just couldn't help myself, seeing you so helpless like that," 

Mark rolled his eyes, "I was trying to sleep!"

Johnny ignored him, burying his head into Mark's neck, inhaling his scent, "You smell so good,"

Mark sighed, patting Johnny's head letting him have his fill of him. 

"How are you feeling?" A muffled Johnny said.

"Honestly? I don't really know, all I know is that I'm going to keep going on without looking back," 

Johnny lifted his head, looking down at Mark, a soft smile playing on his lips, "That sounds like what an anime character would say," 

"What's anime?" 

Johnny laughed, "I'll show you sometime, but they only come on Saturdays and we can't have a computer yet,"

Mark had no idea what he was really saying, he was still learning after all. He felt like a newborn puppy again seeing the world with fresh eyes, only this time he didn't have to have his guard up.

"Let's go out into the backyard, the kiddos are playing a game called lets beat the Xiaojun," Johnny proposed.

Mark blinked, "What?"

Johnny got up from the bed and grabbing his hand, pulling him off as well, "You'll see what I mean once you see it,"

They made there way downstairs and into the backyard where most of everyone was watching what seemed to be a pile on of people. 

Taeyong was there chuckling and shaking his head, Mark wondered if this was really fun to do.

Emerging from the pile was a wound up Xiaojun, who seemed out of breath. He was able to pull himself out of the pile and run away from Chenle and Jisung. 

Hendery and Yangyang was yelling out cheers from the side.

"You got this babe!" Hendery yelled.

"Bite their ankles!" Yangyang followed along.

Mark was amused seeing whatever was going on with this event, and it seemed like the rest of the pack did too.

But he still wondered.

"What's so fun about this?" He asked.

"Xiaojun is one of the fastest in the pack," Kun explained, Lucas was glued to his side playing with his fingers, Kun didn't seem to notice though, "This is a good way to train the kids on how to defend themselves,"

"We just turned it into a game," Taeyong explained next. 

"I see," Mark said, understanding a bit more now. 

It was enjoyable seeing Chenle and Jisung chasing Xiaojun and tackle him to the ground as he tried to set himself free. 

The game didn't seem rough or look like anyone was trying to kill each other as Mark's parents had tried to teach him. 

Mark was at peace, and he hoped that this day would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the chapter? It was short but I wanted something a little more easy going that came prior to this.
> 
> I hope you all have a good day or night!!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy it? I'll update as fast and as soon as I can, my days are busy so there's no saying what'll happen. If you guys wanna talk to me you can go on my Twitter: @fulltaeil   
> To ask questions or just wanna chat I'm all ears, bye bye!


End file.
